El vals de la noche
by Tasha Dawn
Summary: (...)Justo en ese momento, Christine empezaba a atisbar el verdadero significado de la música de Erik. Todo aquel tiempo era como si hubiera estado ciega. Tan asustada que no podía ver lo que tenía delante. /Capítulo 12: El baile de los Laurent
1. La rosa roja

Capítulo 1

La rosa roja

Christine permanecía callada mientras su esposo daba indicaciones al cochero acerca de dónde debían ir. Raoul tenía la increíble cualidad de trabarse cada vez que hablaba con desconocidos; especialmente con aquellos de mirada sombría. A Christine le divertía mucho verle hablar, puesto que cuanto más empeño ponía en demostrarle cuán varonil era, más ridículo parecía.

Una vez Raoul hubo concluído su demostración de hombría se sentó junto a su joven esposa y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Vés? Ya está –dijo él, con un suspiro.

Christine le sonrió cariñosamente. Raoul la correspondió con una sonrisa más amplia.

- Estás… ¿estás nerviosa?

Christine se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

_Después de todo, lo peor ya pasó_, pensó Christine para sus adentros, recordando la desastrosa noche de bodas, en que no sabría decir quién de los dos estuvo más nervioso.

- Bueno… -carraspeó Raoul- vas a conocer a mis padres… y aunque estoy completamente seguro de les vas a encantar…

Raoul no terminó la frase. Pareció reconsiderarlo y optar por el silencio. Christine le observó con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?

Raoul se hizo el loco -¿Qué de qué?-.

- No has terminado la frase.

Raoul se aclaró la garganta, algo angustiado.

- Nada, nada… cosas mías.

Christine no quiso insistir y se recostó sobre su asiento. Fijó su mirada en lo que se veía tras la ventanilla. Justo en aquel instante pasaban por delante la Ópera Garnier. Entonces un pensamiento fugaz pasó por la mente de Christine. Sin embargó, el sentido común y su angelical buena fe la obligó a deshecharlo.

* * *

La visita a casa de los padres de Raoul fue de maravilla hasta el momento en que su madre opinó acerca de la profesión de Christine. Empezó a echar pestes de todos aquellos que se dedibacan al _mundillo_ del arte, reprochándoles que eran unos libertinos y que no sentían respeto alguno por las santas tradiciones, hasta llegar al desafortunado suceso del incendio de la Ópera de París. Christine no despegó los labios en todo aquel rato, mientras su gentil esposo la defendía bravamente. Afortunadamente, la inesperada apareición del hermano de Raoul obligó a interrumpir la conversación y a brindar una fantástica excusa a Christine para salir de allí. 

Durante todo el camino de vuelta ni Raoul ni Christine intercambiaron una sola palabra. No fue hasta llegar a su recién estrenada casa que uno de los dos decidió hablar.

- Siento… siento mucho lo ocurrido, Christine.

- Bueno… -suspiró ella-. Supongo que era de esperar.

Raoul la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Lo era?

Christine se estaba quitando su lujoso abrigo, tratando de evitar la mirada inquisitiva de su marido.

- Me… me advirtieron de que los artistas no estaban muy bien vistos por la sociedad.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso… –Raoul no espero que ella les contestara. Raoul no solía ser un chico que perdiera fácilmente la paciencia, pero cuando se trataba de cierto tema se ponía desagradablemente irritable-. Fue _él,_ ¿verdad?

Christine ya no sabía dónde poner los ojos. No supo qué contestar. Así que Raoul interpretó aquel silencio como una afirmación.

-Christine, no puedes hacer caso de las cosas que pudiera decirte alguien como _él_. Estaba trastornado, y lo sabes.

Christine bajó la cabeza.

-No quiero dejar de cantar, Raoul.

Raoul se acercó a ella y le tomó la barbilla para poder verle la cara. Tenía los ojos ofuscados de lágrimas.

-Y no vas a dejar de cantar –le aseguró Raoul.

Christine sollozó y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Raoul.

-Siento… siento haberlo nombrado. Ya sé que te prometí…

-Shh… -la calló Raoul, acariciándole dulcemente su larga cabellera rizada-. Olvidémoslo.

_Olvidémosle._

* * *

Christine observaba, desde su gran ventanal, como la lluvia bañaba las calles de París. Horas antes se había despedido de Raoul desde aquella misma ventana. Y en todo aquel rato no se había movido de allí. No era hasta la tarde que le harían una prueba para ver si entraba en la compañía de Saint-Germain. Hasta entonces, tenía toda la mañana libre y no sabía que hacer con ella. Por ello había, simplemente, estado todo aquel rato viendo la gente pasar por la calle, intentando resguardarse de la lluvia. Sus ojos de movían de un lado a otro de la calle, sin prestar demasiada atención a nadie. Poco a poco, aquella adormecedora tranquilidad la condujeron a un placentero e irreparable sueño. 

Cuando despertó, supo que había soñado algo agradable, aunque no podía recordarlo. Aquella sensación le recordó otros tiempos, aquellos en los que ella era inocente y crédula y creía en los cuentos de hadas… y en los ángeles.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, ni porqué, se levantó y se puso su capa. Como si en trance estuviera, pidió un coche para que la llevara fuera. Aún no sabía muy bien dónde, pero sabía que quería salir de casa. El cochero se sorprendió al recibir tales imprecisas indicaciones, pero como ella le pagó por adelantado, no tuvo reparo en obedecerla. Lo que ella le pidió fue que diera vueltas por la ciudad hasta que ella le dijera que parase.

Tras una hora de vagar por las calles sin rumbo alguno, Christine le pidió al cochero que parase. Había visto a una gitana, en medio de la calle, en medio del diluvio, vendiendo rosas. Christine bajó del carruaje, sin preocuparse demasiado por la lluvia y pidió al cochero que la esperase. Christine le compró una rosa a la gitana y le pidió que la envolviera con un lazo negro. La gitana no rechistó y le dio la rosa más hermosa de entre todas las que tenía. Luego Christine volvió al carruaje.

- Ya podemos volver a casa –dijo Christine, con voz firme.

Cuando, una vez más, volvió su mirada hacia la calle, la gitana ya no estaba.

* * *

- Lo siento mucho, cariño, lo he intentado por todos los medios, pero no puedo acompañarte a la prueba. 

Christine trató de parecer no disgustada.

- Oh, bueno, tranquilo, es sólo pura rutina –_sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa_, pensó para sí misma.

- Te prometo que te lo compensaré. Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré.

_Lo que quiero es que vengas_. Pero Christine no dijo aquello y se limitó a suspirar.

- No necesito nada, Raoul.

- No, no, de verdad. Si ahora no sabes el qué, ya me lo dirás más adelante, pero por favor, tenlo en cuenta.

- Bueno, si te hace ilusión… -desistió Christine.

- No se trata de que me haga ilusión…

A partir de aquel punto Christine optó por dejar de escuchar lo que le decía Raoul, a pesar de fingir interés por sus palabras. Era más que evidente que Raoul se esforzaba por hacerla feliz, pero tenía un grave problema para saber dónde estaba el límite entre el esposo atento y el pesado.

Una vez Raoul se hubo asegurado de que su esposa no estaría molesta, pidió al cochero que tuviese cuidado de ella. Christine empezó a sentirse realmente agobiada, por lo que subió corriendo al carro para poder marcharse cuanto antes.

- ¡Christine! –la llamó Raoul una última vez antes de que partiera.

Christine se asomó por la ventanilla.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Un beso¿no?

Christine reprimió un suspiro y en lugar de ello sonrió. Raoul se subió al peldaño del carruaje y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- Hasta luego.

- Adiós, cariño. ¡Y suerte!

Christine asintió y volvió a colocarse correctamente sobre su asiento. Raoul bajó y el coche arrancó.

Christine no tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para conseguir el papel: su talento innato estaba a favor suyo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su éxito, Christine no se sentía realmente satisfecha. Puede que siguiera necesitando la aprobación que antaño la hacía tan feliz… Christine trató con todas sus fuerzas de evitar aquel pensamiento, ya que lo único que conseguía con ello era ponerse triste. Pero le resultaba tan tremendamente difícil..., especialmente cuando un periodista empezó a hacerle molestas preguntas. Aquel hombre surgió como de la nada, ella ya iba a subirse al coche, cuando apareció un hombre trajeado y cubierto por una larga gabardina.

-¿Es usted Christine de Chagny?

Christine le observó con cierto recelo antes de contestar.

- Así es –contestó ella, con un tono cortante.

- Me llamo G.L., trabajo para el periódico local y querría hacerle unas preguntas... ya que, según tengo entendido, usted estuvo involucrada en el oscuro asunto de la Ópera Populaire.

Christine fingió no darse por aludida.

- No sé a lo que se refiere –murmuró, con voz gélida.

- Usted conoció al Fantasma¿no es así? –insistió el periodista, bajando el volumen de su voz, hablando en tono confidencial.

Christine miró de arriba a abajo al hombre, llena de desconfianza.

- Podría decirse que sí.

- ¿Conoce usted su paradero en la actualidad?

- Murió –atajó ella, sin mostrar la menor duda en tal afirmación.

- Oh. En ése caso¿podría usted concederme una entrevista en profundidad?

- Lo siento, sé tanto como cualquier otra bailarina del coro. No puedo ayudarle.

Con esto, Christine dio la conversación por terminada, subió y cerró la puerta de su carruaje, sin mirar una sola vez atrás. El cochero se puso en marcha, dejando al periodista en la estacada. Y, aunque otros hubieran preferido conformarse, a éste periodista no le había parecido en absoluto convincente las declaraciones de la diva. Estaba claro que algo escondía.

Cuando Christine llegó, esperó encontrarse cualquier cosa menos los ojos de decepción que la aguardaban. Al entrar en el dormitorio, encontró a Raoul con la rosa roja envuelta con la cinta negra entre las manos. Christine frunció el ceñó y esperó a que él dijera algo. Ella no había hecho nada malo y sin embargo, en el rostro de Raoul sólo podía ver unos ojos que la recriminaban.

-He encontrado esto en tu cajón.

Christine asintió.

-La compré esta mañana. ¿Pasa algo? Como dijiste que podía comprar cuanto quisiera… ¿o acaso una rosa no se ajusta a nuestro presupuesto? –Christine prefirió atacar antes de ser atacada, aún a riesgo de parecer culpable de algo que no había hecho.

-Sabes que no se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces qué¡Eh¿Se puede saber que le pasa hoy a todo el mundo¿Por qué la gente está más preocupada de los muertos que de los vivos?

-Christine, no… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Esta tarde un periodista me preguntó también por…

Christine se interrumpió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Raoul.

-… ¿estás¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo? –preguntó Christine, algo confusa.

-No lo sé… dímelo tú.

- No… no… yo no… ¿de qué hablabas tú?

- ¡De la rosa! Si es esto lo querías deberías habérmelo dicho, no salir en medio de este diluvio…

Christine se sintió a la vez aliviada y avergonzada. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Aquél maldito periodista había sembrado la duda en ella y la paranoia había amenazado su cordura. ¿Estaría a tiempo de reparar el daño? El ceño fruncido de Raoul indicaba que estaba empezando a atar cabos.

- Oh, Dios, Raoul, estoy tan cansada que no sé lo que me digo… ¿me perdonas?

- Claro, pero… ¿de qué muerto estabas hablando?

- Nada, nada… es que… -Christine se quedó sin palabras. Trató de pensar con velocidad, dar una excusa apropiada- no me encuentro muy bien y… no sé.

- Bueno, está bien, no pasa nada –dijo el rápidamente al ver la pálida cara de Christine. Fue hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Fue bien la audición?

Dios, la audición. Casi la había olvidado. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Christine sonrió, y, aunque Raoul lo percibiera como algo agradable, no se percató de la nostalgia con la que ella habló.

- Me han dado el papel.

* * *

_N.A.¡Buenas! Al final me he decidido de ir a por el Fantasma! Hace ya un tiempecillo que tengo esto escrito, pero me faltaba poner un final de capítulo más o menos adecuado. Sé que debería estar escribiendo otras cosas k tengo a medias, pero me sentía más inspirada por el fantasma... En fin¿qué me decís, gente¿Sigo o no¡Por favor, decidme que sí porqué ya he escrito el capítulo 2!!_

_Hasta pronto!!_


	2. La sombra

Capítulo 2

La sombra

- ¿Madam de Chagny¿Madam?

Christine a duras penas acertó a contestar ante tal apelativo. Ya hacía unos meses que había dejado de ser Madamasoille Daaé, y seguía sin acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre. No es que la disgustara, pero… le apenaba mucho haber tenido que desprenderse de lo poco que le quedaba de su padre. No entendía por qué la mujer debía renunciar a su apellido. ¿Acaso era menos válido que el de su marido? Pero no podía quejarse. No debía. Era afortunada. Debía repetírselo una y otra vez. Era afortunada, muy afortunada. Su marido era terriblemente bueno y amable con ella. De los dos, el que mejor salía parado con la unión era claramente ella. No tenía ni posesiones, ni título ni nada que aportarle… y aún así era evidente que él se consideraba más afortunado que ella por estar casados.

- ¡Madam de Chagny!

- Oh sí, lo siento… -repuso Christine. Volvió la mirada hacia el director, que la miraba con algo más que impaciencia. Podía ver en sus ojos lo que pensaba. Estaba claro. Si no fuera por su talento, no tendría por qué soportar a esta mimada vizcondesa. Pero ella tenía talento, eso era indudable.

- Querría que empezaramos con el ensayo, si es posible –dijo con una fingida e impertintente educación.

Christine ocultó su irritación por tales modales y se mostró obediente. Como siempre.

Y el ensayo transcurrió con toda la normalidad que pudiera pasar. Después de tantos meses, no podía decirse que hubiera ido mal. Pero ella no estaba satisfecha. Sabía que podía dar mucho más, pero no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para hacerlo. Y, muy a pesar suyo, sabía por qué no encontraba la inspiración. Porqué, por más que lo deseara (de un modo oculto y en lo más profundo de su corazón, dónde su razón no le permitía acceder) sabía que no podría volver a encontrar la fuente de dicha inspiración. Su propio nombre le recordaba cada día aquella terrible realidad.

Cuando salió a la calle, prefirió volver a casa dando un paseo en lugar de carruaje. No le apetecía volver en seguida a casa. Prefería retrasar lo máximo posible aquel momento. No era que el día fuera muy bonito, seguía estando nublado y de vez en cuando chispeaba.

Deambuló, y se perdió varias veces por las anchas calles de París adrede. Y sin embargo, por más que lo retrasara, sabía que debía volver. Fue hasta el Sena y se quedó un rato mirando el fluir del agua des de uno de los puentes próximos al Louvre.

El puente estaba solitario. Las calles parecían deshabitadas. Todo el mundo prefería quedarse cerca del cálido fuego de sus hogares. ¿Por qué ella prefería el frío al calor?

Al parecer, ella no era la única que prefería el frío. Al cabo de un rato, vio cerca de la orilla una sombra moverse con sigilo. Era un hombre con una capa. Christine, distraída, se quedó mirándole. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía aquel hombre allí abajo? Parecía estar paseando, sin embargo, sus movimentos… no eran tranquilos, sino más bien nerviosos, bruscos… ansiosos. Empezó a sentirse intrigada por aquella figura. Christine salió de su ensueño y le miró con más atención.

Hasta que él levantó la mirada. No le vio la cara, por supuesto. Pero advirtió algo en él que la dejó paralizada. No era posible. _No era posible._ Tras aquel rápido movimiento, él salió corriendo y desapareció de su vista. Entonces Christine reaccionó. Bajó corriendo las escaleras que la llevaban hasta la orilla. Buscó y escudriñó cada rincón, pero no encontró nada.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que su imaginación podía haberle jugado una mala pasada, advirtió que su falda estaba toda manchada de barro. Entonces decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Christine trató de entrar en casa con disimulo para que Raoul no viera sus ropas manchadas. Por desgracia para ella, la esperaba en la puerta.

- ¡Por Dios, Christine¿Qué te ha pasado?

- He… he tropezado y caído sobre un charco.

- Pero… ¿se puede saber dónde estabas¡Has tardado una eternidad! Me tenías muy preocupado…

- Es que… iba tan retrasada… el ensayo ha durado más de la cuenta y luego… luego he caído. Siento haberte preocupado, yo sólo…

- ¡Tranquila! No tienes por qué darme explicaciones… encima que has tenido la mala pata de caer sobre su charco…

Christine agachó la mirada, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por mentir de aquel modo a su esposo.

* * *

Apenas comió en todo el día. Tampoco pudo dormir, y el ensayo del día siguiente fue mucho peor. No comprendía que le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa a todas horas? Era como si algo… algo dentro de ella fallara o… estuviera roto. Fuera lo que fuera, la estaba destrozando. Y, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo, estaba decidida a terminar con aquel malestar. De este modo, se añadió a sus nervios la terminante decisión de acabar con ellos que, a falta de ideas, la ponía aún más nerviosa, si cabía.

Hasta que un día tuvo la certeza de qué debía hacer. Fue un día que libraba y aprovechó para mentirle a Raoul diciéndole que había ensayo. Parecía que las mentiras iban aglutinándose, pero aquello no era más que el principio.

Cuando llegó a la Ópera, Christine se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado un ápice de cómo la recordaba. Y sin embargo, a sus ojos parecía tan diferente, tan lejana a a otros tiempos… Otros tiempos que, sabía, añoraba. Lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo. Y no fue hasta que la tuvo delante de sus narices que se dio cuenta de ello. Que se percató de por qué durante todo aquel tiempo la había evitado a toda costa. El dolor era insoportable.

Aquella sensación, a pesar de todo, no la hizo retroceder, sino avanzar. Fue hasta la puerta que tan bien conocía, que la conducirían hasta los sótanos. El corazón le latía con fuerza y creía que le iba a estallar. Y aún así, siguió andando. Bajó las largas y oscuras escaleras. Llegó al lago. El barco seguía allí. Aguardándola.

Aquel viaje a traves del lago no fue tan agradable como recordaba. Fue oscuro, y pesado y muy muy largo. Tras muchos esfuerzos y sudor llegó a la guarida. A pesar de las dificultades, era como si hubiera tenido el camino señalado. No había verjas que obstaculizaran su camino.

Bajó y, ante el páramo de desolación que se alzó ante sus ojos, todo el aplomo con el que había contado para llegar hasta allí se disolvió. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, abatida. Lo que en otros tiempos había sido un lugar de ensueño, iluminado por velas, ahora era un lugar destrozado, oscuro, roto. Estaba lleno de papeles por el suelo, los cristales estaban rotos, así como todo el mobiliaro. No quedaba nada… nada con vida.

Con cierta dificultad, volvió a levantarse. Recorrió el lugar, dando trompicones, pasos en falso, sobre lo que en otro tiempo fueron sillas, mesas… un piano. Pasó por cada habitación, cada lugar que había conocido. Todo destrozado.

Finalmente, cuando se dio por vencida, fue hasta el espejo más grande, que se alzaba ante ella roto en mil pedazos. Dejó delante de él la rosa que había llevado con ella durante todo aquel tiempo y se marchó.

* * *

Creyó que aquella pequeña excursión la ayudaría. Pero no fue así. Se sentía aún peor que antes. Se sentía tan mal que lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y enterrarse en los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Raoul. La sensación de que alguien la seguía durante todo el camino de regreso no había más que empeorarlo. Seguro que era aquel dichoso periodista. Desde aquel día no había parado de perseguirla, de hacerle preguntas impertintentes… Si además, ahora, la había visto ir a la ópera… No sabía con qué negativa podría contestarle. Trató de llegar cuanto antes a casa. Aquel día, sin embargo, no la esperaba su amante y esposo. Le había dejado una nota diciendo que había ido a hacer una visita a sus padres. Los criados, como ella, aquel día libraban. Y estaba totalmente sola en casa. Parecía que todo el mundo conspiraba para hacerla sentir peor. Puede que fuera un pensamiento algo exagerado, pero en aquel momento se sentía así.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue echarse sobre la cama y llorar en silencio. Al rato, se quedó dormida. No fue mucho rato, porqué un ruido la despertó al poco tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Sus mejillas seguían húmedas y coloradas. Miró a su alrededor y vio que había alguien al lado de la puerta.

Se levantó precipitadamente, con el pelo revuelto y aún aturdida por el sueño. Se apoyó contra la pared y dio un respigno cuando reconoció la figura. Abrió mucho los ojos y le miró atónita.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Me llamaste –dijo, con su voz, su dulce voz, grave, fuerte, potente, aquella voz que creyó que nunca volvería a oír-. Y he venido.

La cara de Christine se descompuso. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo… yo –tartamudeó, notando que tanto su voz como su cuerpo temblaban peligrosamente-. ¿Te llamé y has venido? –fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

Él asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza y se acercó unos pasos a ella. Al avanzar, pudo divisar tras su negra capucha la máscara blanca que le cubría toda la cara. Ante su movimiento, Christine se arreceró más a la pared.

- Si… si Raoul te encuentra te matará…

No era una amenaza, sino una advertencia. Pero Erik le contestó con gesto burlón.

- Bueno, ya estoy muerto¿no? Y la sombra de lo que pudo ser un hombre no puede matarse.

Christine sollozó y se dejó caer sobre el suelo.

- Oh, Erik –murmuró con voz trémula-. Creí que no volvería a verte.

Erik se acercó un poco más. Se arrodilló para poder estar a la altura de Christine. Ella alzó sus ojos llorosos hacia él. Ladeó la cabeza y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Lo único que podía ver de él eran sus ojos verdes. Era él, de eso estaba segura. ¿Por qué, sin embargo, seguía escondiéndose de ella? La chispa que pareció encender los ojos de él adivinaron el pensamiento de ella.

- Yo tampoco creí que _quisieras_ volver a verme.

Su voz era tranquila, reposada, dominada, ante todo. La burla con la que le había hablado antes había desaparecido por completo. Pero por más que le hablara con la calmada voz del Ángel de la música, sabía que en el fondo estaba se estaba conteniendo. Pero¿qué¿Rabia¿Dolor¿Odio?

- Dios mío, Erik, lo siento tanto, tanto… -susurró ella, con verdadero arrepentimiento. Christine esperó de todo corazón que Erik se diera cuenta de ello- Fui tan… _mala_ contigo… Ni siquiera se cómo puedes mirarme ahora sin… sin… -los sollozos le cortaron la voz y fue incapaz de seguir.

- Shhtt… mi pequeño Ángel –siseó él, levantando el dedo índice delante de lo que, tras la máscara, debían ser sus labios-. _Eso_ no favorece mucho tu voz.

Christine hizo un esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? –le preguntó, más que cómo una mera cuestión, como un ruego.

- Christine –dijo él, en tono serio. Ella sabía que nunca usaba su nombre por nada-. Ya no eres una niña. Eres una mujer casada.

No había ira en sus ojos, sino una profunda tristeza. Aquello conmovió a Christine en el alma. Siempre la dejaba más desarmada el dolor que la rabia. Casi hubiera preferido que se enfadara con ella, que le gritara. Nunca sabía cómo consolar al desconsolado.

- Pero… pero… aún así, yo… Sé que esto es muy egoísta por mi parte, pero… desearía tanto que volvieras a ser mi profesor…

- Tienes razón. Estás siendo muy egoísta –Christine hizo un amago de sonrisa-. Pero no puede decirse precisamente que yo sea un ejemplo de compasión y solidaridad. Y un talento como el tuyo no puede desperdiciarse porque ambos seamos unos completos egoístas.

- Oh, Erik, te juro que esta vez seré una alumna ejemplar, servil, obediente…

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su discurso.

- ¿Christine?

Ése era Raoul. Christine miró con alarma a Erik. Él no pareció asustado en absoluto.

- ¿Cómo te encontraré?

- _Yo_ te encontraré.

Dicho esto fue hacia la ventana, la abrió y salto por ella. Christine fue corriendo tras él y miro hacia el exterior ansiosa. En la oscuridad, le pareció ver como una sombra escapaba. Suspiró con alivio.

- ¿Christine? –repitió una vez más Raoul, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Cuando la vio, abrió los ojos con sorpresa-. ¡Por Dios¿Se puede saber qué haces a oscuras y con la ventana abierta¡Te vas a helar!

Como ella parecía no entender ni una palabra de lo que él le decía, Raoul fue directamente hacia la ventana y la cerró de un golpe. Luego la cogió a ella y la abrazó.

- ¿Cómo es posible…¡Estás ardiendo¿Te encuentras bien?

Christine empezó a llorar sobre el hombro de Raoul. Aquello no hizo sino alarmarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Christine?

- Nada, nada –se apresuró a asegurarle ella-. Estoy bien Raoul, de verdad. Estoy bien.

Pero para Raoul sus torpes explicaciones no resultaron nada convincentes. Llamó el médico, muy a pesar de ella, que, tras varias revisiones, le indicó lo mismo que ya le había dicho ella: gozaba de una salud excelente. El médico se fue y Raoul seguía creyendo que a Christine le pasaba algo. No obstante, prefirió no insistir y dejarla ir a la cama a dormir.

* * *

_N.A.: Bueno, segundo capítulo escrito. No sé si voy a continuar con la historia, no parece que haya demasiado entusiasmo... Ya veremos, depende de como vaya este capítulo seguiré o lo dejaré aquí._


	3. Amistades olvidadas

Capítulo 3

Las tres reglas

Ahora ya no se sentía nerviosa. Ni ansiosa. Ni siquiera se sentía culpable por mentir a Raoul. No se trataba de engañarle, sino de protegerle. Sabía que él nunca comprendería por qué ella deseaba volver a tomar clases del fantasma. Se lo prohibiría, seguramente, y ella nunca le perdonaría por ello. Así que, no eran verdaderas mentiras. Era una medida necesaria. Para ambos, para todos. Nadie, más que ella, debía saber que Erik seguía vivo. Y que volvía a verle. O, almenos, que volvería a verle. Porqué des de aquella extraña noche no le había vuelto a ver. Y ya había pasado una semana. Pero ella esperaba con paciencia. Estaba segura de que volvería a aparecer. Estaba completamente convencida.

Erik siempre había sido precavido. Sabía que no la vería hasta que no estuviera seguro de que podía hacerlo. Tardó un mes. Christine empezó a creer que lo había soñado todo, cuando volvió a aparecer ante ella. Aquell vez, no obstante, apareció en el teatro dónde hacía los ensayos. Ella se había quedado hasta tarde, tentando a la suerte. Y, aquella vez, la suerte le sonrió.

- ¿Esperando a alguien, vizcondesa?

Christine se giró y ante ella vio la imponente figura oscura del fantasma de la ópera. Ella sonrió y, en un arrebato impulsivo y estúpido, le abrazó. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, él la aparto rápidamente de sí.

- Hay ciertas cosas que… debemos evitar –repuso él, con voz gélida.

Christine asintió rápidamente, avergonzada. Sabía que estaba enfadado con ella, pero que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejarse llevar por su ira. En el tiempo que habían estado separados, él había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos más instintivos e irracionales. No era fácil, para un artista tan intempestivo como era él, pero era necesario. Sin embargo, esa compostura y porte tan inescrutable que había conseguido adquirir en el tiempo que no la había visto estaba siendo puesta a prueba por el poco cuidado de Christine.

- Nada de tocar. Nada de quitarme la máscara. Y nada de llorar. ¿Entendido?

- C-Claro.

- A partir de ahora estas serán nuestras tres reglas. Si se te ocurre romper una sola de ellas, entonces sí que no volverás a verme. ¿Me das tu palabra de que no harás ningua de estas tres cosas?

Le hubiera gustado discutirle el absurdo de tales reglas y el injusto castigo que suponía romperlas, pero, dadas las circunstancias, sabía que no estaba en posición de replicarle nada. Era él el que le estaba haciendo un favor. Ella era la deutora.

- Te lo prometo, Erik.

- Bien, en ese caso, podemos empezar con nuestras lecciones.

Y así, a tientas, con miradas disimuladas y cierta tensión, reemprendieron sus clases. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos, sí… A veces parecía que nada había cambiado, que todo seguía igual. Sin embargo, todo era tan tan diferente. No había nada en ellos que no les recordara todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían sufrido. Ambos ejercían sobre sí mismos una fuerte represión. Erik escondía tan bien como podía su temperamento, mientras que Christine no preguntaba nada de lo que se moría por saber. Dónde había estado aquel tiempo, cómo había vivido, cómo había sabido dónde estaba ella, por qué había vuelto… Eran preguntas silenciosas, que aguardaban con impaciencia por salir de sus labios. Y a pesar de todo se callaba.

En cuanto a Raoul, Christine explicó una media verdad para hacerle comprensible su tardanza. Le dijo que tenía que dar clases particulares, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque a Raoul no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviera tanto tiempo fuera de casa, vio que aquellas clases hacían feliz a Christine y no dijo nada. A cambio, sin embargo, esperaba que ella hiciera ciertas concesiones. Como por ejemplo, hacer más visitas a sus padres. Aquello disgustaba profundamente a Christine ya que, al parecer, a la madre de Raoul le encantaba fastidiarla. Pero no se quejaba, puesto que ella misma reconocía que le debía algo a Raoul.

- Sigo sin comprender por qué ha cogido ese trabajo, Christine. ¿Qué hará cuando se quede encinta? –debía de ser la décima vez o así que la madre de Raoul (que se llamaba Nicole) le preguntaba lo mismo.

- No creo que por el momento Raoul y yo vayamos a tener hijos –respondía ella siempre.

- Oh, querida. ¡Pero eso es algo que no se puede controlar! Por eso las mujeres no trabajan.

Christine apretaba los dientes y cerraba el puño, intentando contener su furia. Nunca le contestaba, ni decía nada a sus constantes quejidos, burlas y comentarios desagradables. Todo, todo lo hacía por Raoul. Y empezaba a cabrearla de mala manera que él no hiciera nada en absoluto. Que ni una sola vez se hubiera dignado a defenderla. Era demasiado bueno para enfrentarse a su madre. Lo cual la obligaba a ella a tragarse según qué cosas intragables. Total, que cada domingo acababa con un cabreo de mil demonios y no tenía con quien desahogarse. A Raoul, óbviamente, no podía decirle nada. ¿Amigas? Desde Meg Giry no tenía ninguna mujer confidente. Y, bueno, después de los sirvientes sólo le quedaba… Erik. Impensable, tampoco, decirle nada a él. Del todo. Así que, en una de esas funestas tardes de domingo, Christine se decidió a escribir a su antingua amiga, Meg. Le escribió a la residencia que Christine conocía (con su madre). Esperaba que, almenos, si su madre recibía la carta, se asegurara de que le llegara a su nueva residencia (en caso de haberse casado o cualquier otra situación).

Pero ni Meg ni Madam Giry daban señales de vida. Y Christine estaba cada día más desesperada por encontrar alguien con quién desahogarse. Así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntarle a la única persona que también había conocido a Madam Giry si conocía su actual paradero.

- ¿Madam Giry? –respondió Erik, sorprendido por la pregunta. Últimamente no hablaban de nada en absoluto, sino que se limitaban a dar clases. Así que sorprendió de que ella sacara un tema diferente que no fuera la música-. Supongo que seguirá aceptando sobornos en la Ópera del algún que otro fantasma.

Siempre que le pillaba desprevenido le contestaba con sarcasmos o réplicas ingeniosas. Christine se molestó un poco por su contestación, pero trató de obviar su respuesta y persistir en su empeño.

- Es que… escribí a su casa pero no me han contestado.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta urgencia?

- ¡Es que…! –Christinte se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por su extrema contención. Se calló y, tras una breve pausa prosiguió-. Sólo quería hablar con Meg.

- Ésa pequeña niña entrometida… ¿por qué querrías verla?

- ¡Es mi amiga! No hables así de ella… Dijimos que no hablaríamos de los viejos tiempos…

- Te recuerdo que has sido tú quién ha empezado el tema.

Christine se mordió la lengua.

- ¿Podemos empezar ya con nuestra lección? –dijo él, con algo de impaciencia.

- Erik, por favor… hasta ahora sólo te he pedido una única cosa… ¿No podrías ayudarme a encontrarla?

La impaciencia de Erik iba en aumento. Pero la contuvo con fría crueldad.

- Le recuerdo, Madam de Chagny, que ya tiene un marido para pedirle favores.

- ¡Pero no puedo pedírselo a Raoul! Es precisamente él el prob… -Christine se interrumpió abruptamente. Aquella noche le estaba resultando especialmente difícil contenerse. Volvió la mirada hacia Erik que, pudo observar que, tras su máscara, sus ojos habían cobrado cierto interés-. Necesito una mujer con la que desahogarme –trató de explicarse ella de un modo muy poco convincente.

- Si lo que necesitas es alguien para echar pestes e insultar el vizonde, créeme, nadie mejor que yo sabe menospreciarlo.

Aunque su voz siempre era segura y firme, la ira que iba creciendo en él la hizo temblar ligeramente.

- No creo que sea adecuado que hablemos de Raoul.

Erik la observó durante un rato, sin decir nada.

- Tienes razón –fue hacia el piano y se sentó en la banqueta-. Empecemos.

* * *

Justo cuando Christine empezó a creer que ya no volvería a ver a Meg Giry, recibió una carta suya. En ella le explicaba que se había casado con un rico burgués y que era muy feliz. También, le comentaba, que si había tardado tanto en contestarle (alrededor de dos meses) era porqué había estado de luna de miel durante aquel tiempo, pero que seguía viviendo en la misma casa. Para finalizar, la invitaba aquel mismo sábado a una comida en la que estaban invitados sendos esposos. Christine recibió esta última noticia con fastidio, pues su intención era la de hablar a solas con Meg. Sin embargo, se acontentó con ver a su amiga, aunque en la visita estuvieran incuídos los maridos.

Raoul recibió la invitación con cierta sorpresa, pero aceptó sin reparos a ir. Pronto llegó el día y Christine y Raoul se presentaron puntualmente en casa de Meg Loirent. Les recibió una criada jovencísima que les llevó al salón, dónde les esperaban Meg y su marido Nicholas. Meg saludo y abrazó efusivamente a Christine, mientras que con Raoul se portó con más recato y educación.

La velada transcurrió normalmente, fue agradable y entretenida. Durante todo el tiempo de la comida, a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, Christine esperaba con desesperación la hora en qué las damas y los caballeros se separaban para hablar de las cosas propias de cada sexo.

- Bueno, cuéntame –le preguntó Meg, nada más salir los hombres de la habitación-. ¿Qué tal todo con Raoul?

- Oh, bien, bien –aseguró ella, segura de que no debía empezar demasiado deprisa con los reproches-. ¿Y tú, con Nicholas?

- Maravillosamente bien. Es todo lo que me había imaginado de un hombre y más. Jamás creí que tendría tanta suerte.

Christine hizo una media sonrisa carente de alegría.

- ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por tí, Meg.

- Pero dime. He oído decir que has entrado en la compañía de Saint Germain¿no?

- Pues sí –dijo ella, enérgica. Hablar de aquel tema le producía mucho mayor placer-. Es como volver a los viejos tiempos. No sabes cuánto añoraba volver a cantar.

- Tienes suerte de que Raoul te lo permita…

- ¿Es que Nicholas no te deja? –la cortó Christine, con alarma.

- Oh, no, no. Por supuesto que sí. Pero yo no… ahora estoy casada y, ya sabes… prefiero dedicarme a lo propio.

Christine frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, ya sabes. Yo sólo era una bailarina del coro. No es como tú, que eres una gran diva… A mí no se me echará de menos… una corista más o menos…

Aunque no era el tema del que quería hablar, Christine respondió con excesivo acaloramiento.

- ¡Pero es tu carrera¡Es tu vida! Con esfuerzo, cualquiera puede destacar…

- Por Dios, Christine. No todas tuvimos un maestro que nos inculcó tales ideas. Para alguna mujeres, su vida es su marido.

Christine apretó los dientes, con irritación.

- Eso no son más que sandeces –replicó ella, con obstinación.

Para sorpresa de Christine, Meg no respondió a su provocación, sino que le sonrió con cierta ternura.

- Has cambiado. Ahora no te importa expresar libremente tus opiniones. Creo que, después de todo, la vida de casada te viene bien.

Christine la observó con cierta impotencia.

- Oh¡si supieras!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verás, no quisiera pecar de egoísta, pero yo…

Meg se dio cuenta de que Christine estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para seguir. Ella la alentó.

- Vamos, dímelo.

- Quería verte porqué… porqué yo… necesitaba hablar contigo –a medida que iba hablando, sus palabras si iban atropellando, ya que iba más deprisa- necesitaba contarle a alguien y me di cuenta de que te echaba de menos, que necesitaba a alguien con quién desahogarme…

- ¡Por supuesto! Y yo estoy encantada de que lo hagas. Vamos. Cuéntamelo.

- Es sobre… la madre de Raoul. Me odia. Me hace la vida imposible. Y estoy harta porqué Raoul no hace nada, simplemente se queda mirando, como si eso no fuera con él… Y yo no hago más que tragar, porqué no puedo decirle nada y eso me hace sentir peor aún…

Christine había dicho todo aquello de un tirón, sin mirar una sola vez a Meg. Tras un silencio, volvió a mirar a Meg. Ésta volvía a sonreírle con ternura.

- Christine. Creerás que eres la mujer más desgraciada del mundo. Pero esto les pasa a tres de cada cuatro mujeres casadas. De verdad, sí, no me mires así –dijo, ante los ojos de incredulidad de Christine-. Así que acóntentate con saber que esto es lo normal.

- ¿Tú también…?

- Oh, no, por Dios. Nicholas es huérfano.

- Vaya. Lo siento.

- ¿Por tí o por él?

Christine hizo una sonrisa trémula.

- Bueno, yo… ya me entiendes.

- Te entiendo. De todos modos, ahora ya sabes que me tienes aquí para desahogarte siempre que quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

Christine asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

- Gracias, Meg.

- Y ahora hablemos de un tema menos serio, te lo ruego –le suplicó Meg, con una cara que le recordó mucho a sus tiempos de coristas-. ¿Sabes que hay un periodista escribiendo la historia de la Ópera?

Christine frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Del fantasma, por supuesto!

A Christine se le borró toda sonrisa de la cara y se puso pálida.

- ¿E… El fantasma de la Ópera?

- ¿Qué otro fantasma conocemos, tonta? –prosiguió ella, con su tono alegre-. Así que, como persona con influencias que soy, el periodista vino a mí, pero con la misma suerte que tú, yo estaba de luna de miel. Por eso me dejó una carta, rogándome una cita para visitarme. Y yo le contesté que, por supuesto, estaría encantada de contarle todos los chismes que sabía…

- Le… ¿le has visto ya? –la interrumpió Christine, agitada.

- No, no, vendrá el lunes.

- Y… ¿qué le contarás?

- ¡Todo, por supuesto¡Una historia así no puede quedar escondida en el sótano de la ópera! Así que lo que tú ya sabes, sobre Joseph Buquet, la Carlotta, el lago… su misteriosa desaparición… ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Seguro que todo esto ya se lo habrás contado tú¿no?

- Bueno yo… no me cogió en buen momento, la verdad.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Pues que el fantasma murió.

- Oh, pero eso es lo más aburrido… ¡Es más divertido creer que sigue deambulado por las calles de París!

- ¡Pero está muerto! –replicó ella con vehemencia.

- Ay, mujer, qué sosa eres a veces, de verdad. Yo le diré lo que creo y luego él que escriba lo que quiera.

- Meg, debes decirle la verdad. Murió –insistió ella.

- Christine, por Dios, es sólo un chismorreo, no debes tomártelo como algo personal…

- Meg, te lo pido por favor. Dile la verdad.

Meg hizo una mueca.

- Pero…

- Por favor.

Meg cedió de mala gana.

- Está bien, si te hace ilusión…

- Sí. Mucha ilusión.

- Bueno, bueno. ¡Pero recuerda que lo hago como un favor personal! Me debes una¿eh?

- Sí, sí. Lo que tú quieras.

- Hum. Bien –dijo ella, con relativa satisfacción.

Si no fuera porque conocía a Christine, Meg juraría que su amiga tenía algún interés oculto.

* * *

_N.A.: Bueno, nuevo capítulo y creo que el último... agradezco aquellos que me dejaron algún review, pero son tan pocos que no creo que siga con el fic.Bueno, eso, si no es que ahora se anima la gente y me deja más de cinco riviews... Sí, suena a últimatum, lo sé... pero si no lo hago así no estoy segura de si vale la pena seguir con esto. Perdonadme, si creeis que es una medida extrema... Pero de verdad, a mi más que nadie le gustaría que este no fuera el último capítulo _


	4. La sorpresa

Capítulo 4

La sorpresa

Se sentía mejor des de que habló con Meg. Bueno, ligeramente mejor. Ligerisimamente respecto a como se sentía antes de verla… ¡Bah¿Para qué engañarse? No había mejorado para nada. Es más, sus últimas palabras en relación a aquel periodista chismoso la habían preocupado bastante. Y lo que era peor, no estaba segura de saber si sería adecuado informar a Erik del tema. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Tal como era él, el asesinato era una de las posibilidades. Y Christine no soportaría ser la causante de que Erik volviera a matar. Si es que no lo había hecho ya. ¡Oh¡Qué ridículo era todo aquello¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan extremadamente preocuada por Erik? No era lógico. Ni saludable. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Debía concentrarse en la música. Y no pensar más en aquellas cosas. Lo que hiciera aquel periodista a ella ni le iba ni le venía. Bueno, si no es que la incluía también en su increíble historia. Pero era imposible, porqué ella no le había dicho nada, y los únicos que sabían algo sobre su relación con Erik eran él mismo, ella… el Persa y Raoul. Y Raoul no querría recordar aquel espanto, por supuesto. En cuanto al Persa, supuestamente era "amigo" de Erik, así tampoco haría nada que pudiera… ¿molestar a Erik¿Perjudicarle? Bueno. Poco importaba. Porqué, como ya había pensado antes, a ella todo aquello no la incumbía.

Con aquellos inocentes pensamientos, Christine creyó que no tendría que volver a preocuparse de aquel periodista. Qué poco había aprendido en su ya magullada experiencia de la gente. Seguía creyendo en lo mejor de la gente. A pesar de todo, sí. Seguía pensando que la gente era buena por naturaleza. Qué ilusa había sido.

Todo empezó un tarde de Octubre. Christine volvía tarde del ensayo, puesto que había estado una hora más de la debida mejorando su canto con Erik. Como siempre, ella entró en casa y dejó su abrigo a la criada de turno. Dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras, cuando la voz de Raoul la detuvo.

- ¡Christine!

Christine se giró y vio que de la sala de estar salía un nervioso Raoul.

- Hola, Raoul –le saludó ella afectuosamente.

Él no se inmutó y le habló con el tono más frío que ella jamás había oído.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- En el ensayo –contestó ella tranquilamente, algo desconcertada por el extraño comportamiento de Raoul.

- Hace media hora mi madre se encontró con tu director. Dijo que ya hacía un buen rato que habíais terminado.

Entonces Christine se percató de que, tras Raoul, en el salón, estaba sentada cómodamente su madre. Y con una sospechosa sonrisa en los labios. Christine sintió que la cara le ardía, pero se contuvo.

- Quería repasar mi _solo_. Me quedé un rato más.

- Pero eso podías hacerlo aquí –replicó él.

- No quería molestarte con el piano. Sé que te gusta trabajar en la sala contigua.

- No me gusta que te quedes sola en un lugar así. Prefiero que vengas aquí. Además, a mí no me molesta en absoluto que ensayes aquí.

- Pues a mí me molesta ensayar aquí porqué me da vergüenza que me escuches –contestó ella con más sequedad de la que hubiera deseado.

- ¡Vergüenza¡Cantaste delante de miles de personas tan sólo un año atrás¡Y de mí!

- Pero aquello no era un esayo. Me da vergüenza que veas mis fallos –dijo Christine, empezando a estar cansada de que todo lo que le decía tenía una réplica de Raoul. No tenía intención de ceder y sabía, ahora más que nunca, que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a las clases de Erik.

- ¿Fallos, tú¡Imposible!

Christine dio un sonoro suspiro.

- Raoul, lo siento, estoy tremendamente cansada. ¿Te importa que vaya a cambiarme?

Raoul pareció dudar. Entonces Christine pudo ver con toda claridad lo que estaba pensando. Aquella conversación había sido claramente inducida por su madre. A él no se le hubiera ocurrido sospechar nada raro de ella. Y ahora, viéndole, sabía la encrucijada en la que se encontraba. Por un lado, quería complacer a su madre, pero, por el otro, no quería atormentar más a Christine. Finalmente se decidió.

- Baja cuando estés lista. Mi madre quería saludarte.

Christine forzó una sonrisa.

- Claro.

* * *

- ¿Qué tienes previsto para el próximo domingo?

Christine levantó la vista de la partitura que estaba repasando y miró sorprendida a Erik. ¿Le estaba hablando de algo que no era música? Imposible. Él jamás apartaba su antenta mirada de la música.

- El… ¿domingo? Lo normal. Ir a misa.

- Ya –dijo Erik, lacónico-. Y no podrías… ¿obviar tu cita con Dios?

Christine hizo una amarga sonrisa.

- No puedo. Mi suegra me vigila.

Erik alzó las cejas, con un gesto algo divertido.

- ¿En serio¿Por qué?

Christine dio un resoplido. Por un lado, le parecía una pregunta un poco absurda y, por el otro, dicho por Erik, sonaba mucho más extraño. Christine dejó de lado las partituras y miró a Erik. Su rostro, cubierto en parte por la máscara, seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre. Nada en él había cambiado. Y, sin embargo, le había hecho preguntas extrañas. Christine quiso contestarle con alguna evasiva, pero en cuanto se fijó en aquellos curiosos ojos le fue imposible.

- Pues… porqué no le gusto. Cree que no merezco a su hijo, que no soy la esposa adecuada para él.

Entonces Erik soltó una carcajada muy poco frecuente en él.

- Vaya, vaya –dijo él con sarcasmo-. ¿Así que es bruja te vigila por qué cree que no mereces para el vizconde¡Por favor! Menuda estúpidez. Es obvio que el que no merece lo que tiene es él –Erik clavó los ojos en Christine y ella agachó rápidamente la cabeza sonrojándose-. Aunque… estoy de acuerdo en una cosa con esa mujer.

Christine levantó la mirada hacia Erik consternada. Christine presintió la sonrisa de Erik tras la máscara.

- Yo también creo que no eres la esposa adecuada para Raoul. Eres demasiado buena. No creo que nadie en este mundo pueda merecerte.

Christine se levantó precipitadamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada y empezó a dar vueltas por la estrecha habitación exaltación. Erik se limitó a quedarse sentado viéndola ir y venir. Finalmente se paró y miró con determinación a Erik.

- ¿Qué pasa con el domingo?

Erik tardó un rató en contestar.

- Oh, bueno. Eso –murmuró, como quién habla del tiempo-. Quería enseñarte algo.

Christine la miró de reojo, con desconfianza.

- ¿El qué?

- Es una sorpresa. Si te lo digo no tendría gracia.

Christine pareció plantearselo. Pero luego ante ella vino la imagen de Raoul y la responsabilidad se adueñó de ella.

- No puedo. Si digo que no voy a Misa porqué sí…

- Di que estás enferma. Que estás cansada. Pon una excusa.

La insistencia de Erik no hacían más que hacer dudar más y más a Christine.

- No debería…

- Es sólo un día.

- ¿Y si no me creen?

- Con ésa carita de ángel. ¿Quién no iba a creerte?

Los halagos no la estaban ayudando en absoluto.

- Todo esto es absurdo, deberíamos estar ensayando –intentó atajar ella.

- Christine…

Erik alargó la mano y cogió la de Christine. Ella se volvió hacia él con algo de alarma, pero no apartó la mano, sino que se limitó a mirarle como hipnotizada.

- Sabes que no me gusta rogar, pero si es necesario lo haré –siseó él, con la tenebrosa voz que solía utilizar él cuando hacía amenazas. Pero Christine no se sintió amenazada en absoluto, sino más bien… atrapada.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

* * *

- Oh, que no se me olvide, Christine –dijo Raoul durante el desayuno, mirando por encima del periódico a Christine-. El domingo tenemos boda.

- ¿El domingo? –preguntó Christine, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Este domingo?

Raoul frunció el entrecejó.

- Mmm… no, no, este no. El de la semana que viene.

Christine respiro, aliviada.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Qué¿Pasar¡Nada, claro! Es que para este domingo no iba a tener nada que ponerme. Si es para el próximo tendré tiempo para ir a comprarme algo.

- Ah, bien. Mira por dónde, podrías ir con mi madre. Creo recordar que ella también necesitaba algo.

- Mmm…

_Fantástico._

* * *

Se encogió más entre las sábanas. Cuando entró la sirvienta y le abrió las cortinas ella no se movió. Pasó un buen rato hasta que entró Raoul a verla.

- ¿No te levantas?

Christine hizo un callado quejido.

- No me encuentro muy bien –murmuró Christine.

Raoul fue a sentarse al borde de la cama para verle la cara. Estaba realmente pálida y tenía ojeras. Parecía enferma de verdad. Claro que, su aspecto era más bien debido a la falta de sueño y los nervios. Algo de lo que Raoul no estaba enterado en absoluto.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Estoy algo mareada –gimió ella quejumbrosa.

- ¿Tienes náuseas?

- No lo sé.

- Mmm… en ése caso supongo que lo mejor será que hoy te quedes en cama.

- Oh, no, pero hoy hay Misa, debería…

- Ni hablar. Tú te quedas aquí recuperándote y no se hable más.

Christine hizo un débil suspiro.

- Oh, Raoul. Eres demasiado bueno.

Raoul le hizo una amable sonrisa y la besó en la frente.

- Descansa. Si cuando vuelva no te encuentras mejor llamaré al médio. ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

Christine dejó pasar media hora después de que Raoul se hubo ido para salir de la cama y empezar a arreglarse. Se sentía algo culpable, aunque aquel sentimiento se veía relativamente reducido ante la excitación de ver a Erik para algo diferente que no fuera trabajo.

Fue directa al armario y cogió el vestido que durante más de dos horas había estado decidiendo cogerse el día anterior. Se lo puso y se sintió maravillada ante su propia elección. Era muy sencillo, sin volantes ni grandes opulencias, muy cómodo y muy poco provocativo. Aquello último era de lo que más le había costado conseguir. La mayoría de los vestidos le marcaban mucho las curvas y aquel era de los pocos en que su figura de mujer no quedaba tan destacada. Aunque una parte de ella quería precisamente lucirse ante Erik, su constante precaución la hizo renunciar a su belleza. Lo último que quería era_preocupar_ a Erik por su aspecto.

Una vez se hubo arreglado y asegurado que no quedaba ningún criado, mayordomo o sirvienta en la casa, salió a la calle. El día era esplendido. El sol brillaba, el cielo estaba despejado y los pájaros parecían cantar. Era como si, después de aquellos meses de vacío y oscuridad, la vida empezara a sonreírle. De un modo un tanto cínica e irónica, pero, al fin y al cabo una sonrisa. Temporal, probablemente. Pero Christine prefería no pensar en ello. Porqué sabía que de hacerlo volvería a entristecerse. Ni siquiera quería pararse a pensar si aquella alegría era saludable o moralmente correcta. No quería pensar, sólo disfrutar del momento. Algo que nunca en toda su vida se había planteado. Siempre había pensado en el pasado o en el futuro. Nunca se había parado a pensar en el presente.

Puede que aquel fuera su momento.

Christine empezó a andar por las solariegas calles de París. El silencio reinaba en la ciudad. La mayor parte de la ciudad o dormía o estaba en la iglesia. Casi sin darse cuenta Christine llegó al teatro de los ensayos, donde había quedado con Erik. Pero en la puerta no estaba él. Claro que, aquello no la sorprendió en absoluto. No se imaginaba a Erik en plena luz del día. Seguramente estaría dentro esperándola o en algún rincón sombrío y oscuro. Dio la vuelta al teatro y encontró en la callejuela más estrecha que lo bordeaba un carro tirado por un caballo negro.

Christine sintió un escalofrío al recordar la última vez que había visto un caballo parecido. Por unos segundos se quedó quieta, esperando. De repente el terror la invadió. ¿Y si Erik no venía¿Y si se había arrepentido¿O era aquello una venganza por el comportamiento de Christine?

¿Por qué de repente había empezado a sentirse tan nerviosa?

¿Acaso tenía dudas?

Pero¿de qué?

Por suerte, todos sus temores y dudas eran del todo infundados. Tras las sombras del carruaje, Christine divisó el movimiento de una máscara blanca. De Erik. Entonces volvió a respirar, aliviada.

Erik le tendió una mano enguantada. Christine dio unos pasos hacia él, pero cuando iba a coger la mano que le ofrecía Erik, vaciló. Recordó las tres normas. Absurdas, por supuesto. Pero su quebrantamiento supondría graves consecuencias. Sabía que debía ser cautelosa. Aunque…

- ¿A qué esperas?

Aunque, si era Erik el que le ofrecía la mano… No iba a ser tan descortés como para rechazarlo. Christine posó sus dedos sobre los de Erik y sintió que un gran cosquilleó la invadía. Erik le apretó la mano y la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Entonces le dejó ir la mano. Christine se sentó al lado de Erik y se sintió extraña y absurdamente inquieta. ¿Por qué se había sentido así al tocarle la mano que, además, estaba enguantada¡Y tampoco era la primera vez que le daba la mano! Todo aquello era una tontería. No debía pensar en ello.

Ignorante de los pensamientos de Christine, Erik atió al caballó y puso en marcha el carruaje. Christine no despegó la boca ni se atrevió a mirar a Erik en todo el trayecto. Aunque tampoco es que él hiciera ningún esfuerzo por mantener alguna conversación inteligente. Parecía estar centrado en sus propios pensamientos.

No fue hasta que se detuvieron que Christine levantó la vista y habló.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Se habían parado en otra callejuela estrecha y oscura que Christine no supo reconocer.

- En ninguna parte. He parado porqué he olvidado algo –respuso Erik, mientras se giraba para buscar algo detrás de su asiento.

Christine miró ansiosa, como una niña pequeña curiosa.- ¿El qué?-.

Erik no contestó y se limitó a mostrarle lo que había estado buscando. Una prenda de ropa alargada y negra.

- ¿Una venda?

- Ajá –asintió Erik mientras se la colocaba a Christine-. ¿Ves algo?

- No –contestó Christine, algo contrariada.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Pero dónde vamos? –preguntó Christine, mientras se tocaba la venda que tenía sobre los ojos, nerviosa.

- Es una sorpresa –se limitó a decir Erik, mientras el carruaje retomaba la marcha.

El trayecto a ciegas se hico eterno para Christine. Los nervios la estaban matando. No sabía dónde la llevaba Erik, ni por qué, ni cuando volvería. No dejaba de pensar en aquel momento, en que sus manos habían contactado. Y el pensamiento de que en cualquier momento Raoul volvería a casa y no la encontraría no dejaba de atormentarla. De repente no le parecía tan buena idea todo aquella. ¿Por qué cuando había salido de casa todo lo había parecido tan maravilloso¡No lo era, en absoluto! Estaba mintiendo a su marido. Estaba con otro hombre que, en otro tiempo, fue asesino, se enamoró de ella y la secuestró. ¿Por qué estaba con él, en lugar de con su marido, como debía ser¿Qué hacía allí¿Por qué se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que recordaba el momento en que le había dado la mano a Erik?

¿Por qué no dejaba de cuestionárselo todo?

Por qué, a pesar de haberlo deseado¿no era capaz de disfrutar del momento?

¿Pero como podía disfrutar de nada estando a oscuras?

Llegaron.

Erik volvió a cogerle la mano para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. Y se la siguió cogiendo, para poder guiarla hasta el lugar dónde quería llevarla. Y Christine seguía sintiendo aquella extraña sensación en la boca del estómago al ser plenamente consciente del tacto de la mano enguantada de Erik.

Erik le hizo subir varios tramos de escaleras y largos pasillos. Christine empezó a impacientarse.

- ¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó de nuevo.

- Espera y lo sabrás –dijo él, en tono misterioso.

Después de subir varios tramos de escaleras y que Christine tropezará otras varias veces, se detuvieron. Con suavidad, Erik le soltó la mano para quitarle la venda.

Una luz cegó los ojos de Christine. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que se acostumbró.

Dio un gritó ahogado.

Conocía aquel lugar.

Continuará...

* * *

N.A.: Bueno gente, lo hemos conseguido. Y digo hemos porqué de no haber sido por vuestros reviews este capítulo no habría sido escrito. Siento la espera y haberos hecho creer que lo dejaría... pero últimamente no tengo tiempo de nada. En fin. Que al final lo hemos conseguido. Cuarto capítulo y más que se avecinan... ¡Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo! 


	5. El periodista

_Capítulo 5_

_El periodista_

Ante ella tenía todo París.

Estaban en el tejado de la Ópera.

Christine se volvió hacia Erik, que la observaba expectante.

- Vaya, es… -Christine no encontraba las palabras. Y lo único que le venía a la cabeza era _la pregunta_-. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Erik tardó un rato en contestar. Christine no tenía claro si era porqué tenía que meditar la respuesta o porqué deseaba hacerla sufrir con el suspense.

- Asómate.

Christine levantó las cejas, con sorpresa, pero él se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano para que mirara. Christine obedeció con ciertas reticencias. Miró. Luego volvió a girarse hacia Erik.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Christine se encogió de hombros.

- … ¿la calle?

- Sí, pero… ¿qué más?

- Pues… veo… unas vistas que… bueno, muchas calles y… -no parecía que fuera por el buen camino-. Erik, no entiendo nada. Aparte de las vistas de París no sé qué quieres que vea…

- ¡Exacto! ¡París!

Erik dio unos pasos hacia ella, con cierta exaltación.

- Ante ti tienes toda París. Sólo para ti –Christine frunció el ceño y le observó desconcertada. Erik prosiguió-. Quiero que cantes ante París.

Christine abrió mucho los ojos. Al fin lo entendía todo. No es que fueran a hacer nada especial. Simplemente era una clase más, en un espacio diferente, sí, pero una clase más. No sabía qué era lo que se esperaba, pero desde luego no era aquello. Y, obviamente, lo último que le apetecía en aquel momento era ponerse a cantar "ante" París.

- Erik… no puedes estar hablando en serio… no puedo… simplemente no puedo cantar aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… porqué… es muy absurdo y… no tengo ningún acompañamiento y… -no parecía que Erik le convencieran tales excusas-. ¡Es francamente absurdo!

- Cuando acordamos que volvería a darte clases tú aceptaste acatar mis lecciones.

- Bueno, pero hasta ahora han sido cosas normales, pero esto…

- Christine, no debes tener miedo.

- No… no se trata de miedo…

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Precisamente por eso quiero que lo hagas. Sé que estás aterrorizada. Han pasado dos años des de la última vez que pisaste un verdadero escenario –al recordar aquella última vez, Christine sintió un escalofrío que, por suerte pasó inadvertido para Erik-. Debes volver a habituarte a la gente.

Christine se cruzó de brazos.

- Erik. Sé que… sé que lo haces por mi bien, pero… y sé que prometí ser obediente y… -Christine suspiró. Bajó la mirada- no puedo. Lo siento.

_No era lo que esperaba._ De eso Erik se había dado cuenta. Su mirada, esquiva, se limitaba a mirar el suelo. Christine se apretaba las manos contra el pecho, como si sintiera mucho frío. Y no hacía frío. Erik sabía que no se lo esperaba, por supuesto. Era una sorpresa, después de todo. Lo que no esperaba es que aquella sonrisa con la que le había saludado, aquellos nervios, terminaran en aquel silencio. No era sólo sorpresa, o miedo por el reto. Era decepción. ¿Pero qué podía hacerla sentir tan decepcionada como para ser incapaz de devolverle la mirada?

- Ni siquiera vas a intentarlo.

No era una pregunta. Erik sabía que no podría convencerla. Más bien era un reproche. Christine se sintió avergonzada, se estaba comportando como una niña impertinente y tonta, como él tantas veces le había dicho en el pasado. Volvía a sentirse como entonces. Pero ella ya no era aquella niña, y nunca más volvería a serlo. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a retroceder ante el miedo… o las decepciones. Sabía que la vida siempre estaría llena de impedimentos, decisiones y desilusiones a las que enfrentarse. Y si siempre retrocedía, nunca conseguiría deshacerse de ese sentimiento… esa vergüenza, esa falta de orgullo por sí misma. Debía imponerse a sí misma.

- Tú ganas –dijo finalmente Christine, volviendo a levantar la mirada, con una valentía que creyó no tener-. Cantaré.

* * *

Gaston llamó a la puerta. Tardaron en contestar. Pero él no desesperó. Sabía que aquella era la ocasión perfecta para entrevistar a madame de Chagny. Había estado muy esquiva durante semanas, pero su marido le había asegurado que se encontraba en casa, que seguramente no le importaría atenenderle. Por lo visto la chica no se encontraba muy dispuesta. La madre del conde había insinuado al periodista algo de que era algo propio en las mujeres recién casadas, nada que no pudiera arreglar el reposo. Pero que para lo que ella pensaba que tenía la chica, seguramente estaría disponible para contestarle aquellas preguntas. Y a eso iba.

La criada le abrió la puerta. Aunque tan sólo unos centímetros. Le hizo una extraña mirada.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Mr Leroux, me han informado de que la señora se encuentra en casa. Si es posible me gustaría verla para hacerle algunas preguntas.

- ¿Por qué?

Gaston no comprendía porqué aquella criada se mostraba tan reacia a abrirle la puerta, y mucho menos como unos condes podían tener una mujer así atendiéndoles.

- Soy periodista. Su marido me ha dicho que no le importaría contestarme…

- La señora se encuentra indispuesta.

- Estoy seguro de que podrá contestarme unas sencillas preguntas…

- Lo siento pero… -de pronto la muchacha se calló y se puso muy pálida. Parecía estar mirando algo tras el periodista, pero antes de que éste pudiera mirar, ella volvió a hablar- si quiere pasar y esperarla…

Gaston no comprendía en absoluto a aquella extraña muchacha. Miró hacía dónde hacía unos segundos la chica se había fijado, pero no vio nada. Se volvió a la chica, que le esperaba con la puerta abierta y entró.

* * *

- Tranquila. No te ha visto –mumuró Erik, girándose hacia Christine, que aún se escondía en el umbral de la puerta.

Christine alzó la mirada y suspiró con alivio.

- ¿Dónde ha ido?

- Ha entrado.

- ¡No!

- ¿Puedo saber quién es ése hombre?

- ¿No te hablé de él? ¡El periodista!

- Lo siento, querida, pero nunca has mencionado a ningún periodista –la voz de Erik parecía algo molesta, por no estar enterado, al parecer, de algo tan obvio.

Christine no se sentía con fuerzas de subir la dañada moral de Erik, así que fue directa al grano.

- Es un periodista que me ha estado preguntando sobre ti.

- ¿Des de cuando?

- Des de que volví a la música.

- De eso hace meses.

- ¡Eso es irrelevante! –chilló Christine, perdiendo los estribos-. No tengo ni idea de qué hacía Marie en casa, pero me acaba de meter en un buen lío. Si ése entrometido periodista se entera de que he mentido a Raoul seguro que saca provecho.

- ¿Qué sabe? –preguntó Erik, lacónico.

- Por ahora cree que estás muerto. Espero –suspiró Christine, recordando lo que le había dicho su buena amiga, Meg. Christine sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en aquello ahora y se volvió hacia Erik-. Ayúdame, Erik.

La presencia de la máscara no ayudó en absoluto a Christine a descifrar el silencio imperturbable de Erik. ¿Cuál era el problema?

- ¿Cómo? –dijo, al fin, con un cierto deje burlón-. ¿Presentando mis respetos al buen señor y pedirle que te deje en paz? Me temo que no, querida.

Christine frunció el ceño. ¿Qué? Erik suspiró con algo de exasperación.

- Tengo que irme.

La ira, el dolor y la desesperación, se adueñaron de Christine.

- ¡Erik!

- Chut –la silenció él, poniéndose el dedo índice sobre los labios-. Aprende a no engañar a tu marido.

Y con esas palabras, tan sólo esas palabras, Erik se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Aún con la respiración agitada y con el corazón en un puño, Christine se encaminó hacia su casa, con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir.

* * *

- Creí que se sentía indispuesta –dijo Mr Leroux, con cierta ironía.

- Necesitaba tomar el aire –contestó Christine, con frialdad.

- Y aún así la veo muy pálida.

- Disculpe, señor. ¿Quiere algo? ¿O su único propósito en la vida es incordiarme?

Mr Leroux hizo una sonrisa afectada.

- Veo que no le gusto mucho.

- Ha acertado usted.

- Bueno. Tampoco me importa mucho, si al final consigo lo que quiero. ¿Me contestará unas preguntas?

- Eso depende de lo que me pregunte.

- Está bien. Verá, el otro día estuve hablando con su marido… -Mr Leroux se detuvo unos segundos, para calibrar la reacción de Christine, pero para su eterna decepción no expresó emoción alguna con su gesto. Prosiguió-: Y me explicó lo que pasó aquella fatídica noche en la Ópera. Según su marido, la última persona en ver al fantasma fue usted. Cuando le pregunté a usted me dijo que murió. Pero ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Lo vio usted morir?

- Lo último que vi es cómo se quedaba en aquel agujero sin salida, a la espera de una muchedumbre enfurecida.

- Según me informó su amiga, que iba en esa "muchedumbre", llegaron a la guarida, pero no encontraron a ningún fantasma.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio.

- Oh.

- ¿No lo sabía?

- No.

- Bueno, no importa. Su marido también me dijo que aquella no fue la primera vez que estuvo usted en la guarida del Fantasma –prosiguió Mr Leroux-. ¿Sabría usted indicarme el camino?

- Ése… Fantasma, como usted lo llama –siseó Christine expresando abiertamente el desprecio que en aquel momento sentía hacia su maestro- me arrastró en contra de mi voluntad, a penas era consciente de dónde estaba. No sabría decirle dónde estaba su guarida. Pero estoy segura de que Meg se lo contará encantada.

- No quiso decírmelo.

- ¿Ah, no? –preguntó Christine, algo sorprendida.

- Al parecer su amiga estaba tan confusa como usted, cuando iba de camino a la guarida del Fantasma.

- Qué pena –musitó Christine, ocultando con serias dificultades su alegría. Sabía que Eric ya no vivía allí, pero no dejaba de ser su santuario. Sería un sacrilegio dejar a ese hombre entrar.

En ése momento se oyeron voces, fuera, en la calle. Christine reconoció la voz de Raoul.

- Bien, caballero –dijo ella, levantándose-. Creo que ya he contestado a sus preguntas. Si me permite le acompañaré hasta la salida.

Algo reticente, Mr Leroux obedeció a Christine sin decir nada.

Cuando ya se hubo ido y Christine explicó a Raoul que ya se encontraba mucho mejor, él no pudo evitar preguntarle:

- ¿Qué te ha preguntado el periodista?

- Oh, ya sabes. Lo de siempre.

Raoul arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- Lo que sé: que el Fantasma ya no existe.

Y, de alguna manera, era cierto, puesto que tampoco existía ya la Opera Populaire como tal. Tan sólo un hombre llamado Erik.

Una vez Christine estuvo del todo segura de que Raoul no sospechaba nada, ni sobre su enfermedad, ni sobre Mr Leroux, Christine fue a buscar a Marie. La llamó y habló con ella en un rincón apartado.

- ¿Qué hacías esta mañana en casa?

- Yo… olvidé… algo.

Christine no acabó creerse aquella explicación. O bien la chica quería ocultar algún interés personal (algún amante o algo por el estilo) o bien tenía una pequeña espía en casa. Fuera una cosa u otra, sabía que había un modo infalible para conseguir el silencio de un criado.

- No sé lo que sabrás. Pero esto –dijo, poniéndole un cuantioso billete en las manos- es por tu silencio.

- Yo… le juro que no sé nada, de verdad.

- Lo sé. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que te compres unos zapatos nuevos.

La chica hizo una tímida sonrisa y, son un asentimiento, volvió corriendo a sus tareas. Christine dio media vuelta y volvió a sus aposentos. Sin embargo, al pensar en lo ocurrido, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. No sólo había mentido a su marido, al periodista y embaucado a la criada. Sentía como si todo aquello fuera sólo el principio. Como si en ella se estuviera produciendo un cambio. ¿Se estaba volviendo mala persona? Empezaba a utilizar los mismos trucos que Erik. ¿Sería que pasaba demasiado tiempo con él? ¿O que le estaba influenciando más de lo que ella se permitía admitir?

En el momento en qué en su mente se pronunció el pensamiento de que, tal vez, era peligroso seguir viendo a Erik, trató de borrarlo inmediatamente. Porqué, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar recordar aquellos tiempos en que él no estuvo. Y se le hacía casi insoportable pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Sin apenas ser consciente, había vuelto a caer en las redes de su Ángel de la Música. Y esta vez su caballero de armadura blanca había sido cegado con el velo de la ignorancia.

* * *

_N.A.: No quería dejar esta historia, la verdad. Si no he actualizado... bueno, es porqué estoy muy liada y lo voy dejando, se me olvida... Hoy, de pura chiripa, he visto que tenía un review. De no haber sido por este recordatorio... Bueno, a lo mejor pasaba otro año más._

_Espero poder seguir adelante con la historia._


	6. Sueños de perfección

Capítulo 6

Sueños de perfección

Erik se retrasaba. No le bastaba con estar ya de por sí cabreada con él por el plantón del otro día, sino que ahora no se dignaba ni a aparecer. ¡Al final iba a resultar que era él el enfadado y que por eso no aparecía!

Christine empezó a dudar sobre si realmente Erik aparecería, pues era harto extraño que fuera impuntual. Puede que algo le hubiera surgido... algún asunto... o que algo o alguien lo hubiera retenido. ¿Pero... quién? ¿Con cuántos seres humanos a parte de ella misma de relacionaba Erik? Difícil pregunta y moralmente comprometedora respuesta. Se sintió algo culpable por pensar que Erik no hablaba con nadie más que ella. En parte porqué albergar dicho pensamiento le parecía egoísta, en parte porqué el hecho de estar bastante convencida de que estaba en lo cierto le producía un desagradable nudo en el estómago.

- Oh, Erik. ¿Dónde estás? –suspiró Christine para sí misma.

Entonces, como si alguien diera respuesta a su pregunta, un golpe se oyó en la puerta. Christine dio un salto del susto. Parecía como si... alguien hubiera chocado contra la puerta. Con el corazón en la boca, Christine se acercó a la puerta, pero no oyó nada. Puso la mano sobre la manecilla, contó hasta tres y abrió la puerta.

Ante ella apareció Erik. Aunque algo encorvado, y con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Erik asintió con la cabeza y entró sin más preámbulos para dejarse caer sobre la banqueta de un modo brusco e inquietante.

- Empecemos –murmuró, con tosca voz.

Christine se acercó a él, aún con recelo.

- Has tardado.

- Usted perdone _madame_ de Chagny, pero el mundo no gira a su alrededor –replicó él, desdeñoso.

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Christine, al recordar lo que hacía unos pocos segundos había pensado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus desagradables palabras, Christine no desistió en su empeño, pues percibió una clara afonía en su voz. En ese momento Erik sorbió, y Christine supo claramente que aquello era señal inequívoca de no menos que un resfriado. ¡Si al menos pudiera verle la cara sabría calibrar mejor su estado!

- Erik, no estás bien.

- ¡Yo decidiré si estoy bien o no!

Christine se sentó a su lado en la escueta banqueta y antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, ella posó una mano sobre lo que adivinaba era su frente tras la máscara, para confirmar sus sospechas.

- ¡Estás ardiendo!

Erik apartó violentamente la mano de ella de su frente.

- ¡Déjame!

Christine se levantó de la banqueta molesta.

- ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?

- ¡Tú! ¡Con tus manitas, y miraditas... –al levantar la voz, le dio un acceso de tos- y ese maldito perfume... –añadió, con un gruñido, mientras la voz persistía con más virulencia.

Christine se quedó observándolo un rato, sin hacer nada, hasta que dejó de toser.

- Debería verte un médico... –repuso ella, con calma.

- ¡No! –exclamó él, casi sin aliento-. No –repitió, algo más calmado. Luego suspiró, y, haciendo lo que parecía ser un esfuerzo sobrehumano para su orgullo, dijo en tonos apagados-: llévame a casa del persa.

- ¿El persa? –preguntó Christine, confusa- pero...

- ...no está muy lejos.

Christine abrió la boca, para reclamar, pero la más que patente debilidad de Erik y el evidente esfuerzo que había hecho para ceder ante la insistencia de ella para tratar su enfermedad, prefirió callarse y obedecer.

- Indícame el camino.

***

Llegaron, a trompicones, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Christine, a la casa del persa. Erik estaba más mal de lo que quería admitir, pues su cuerpo estaba excesivamente caliente y sudoroso, y apenas se podía sostener por su propio pie, con lo cual Christine tuvo que ayudarle, dejando que se apoyase sobre ella. Fue una suerte que la casa del persa no estuviera muy lejos del lugar dónde hacían las clases.

Christine llamó a la puerta, no muy segura de que realmente fueran a encontrar un amigo en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, Erik estaba casi inconsciente y Christine sabía que si no encontraban la ayuda que necesitaban allí, poco más podría aguantar ella.

Abrió la puerta el Persa. Christine le reconoció por su tez morena, no porqué les hubieran presentado nunca, pero si tenía duda alguna, la cara que puso él al verles fue más que concluyente.

- Te lo advertí.

Erik hizo un sonido que parecía ser una risa amarga.

- Ya me conoces.

- Por desgracia. Déjame que quite de encima un peso a_ madame_ –prosiguió adelantándose y cogiéndole. Erik apartó el brazo de Christine y se dejó caer sobre el persa.

Entraron en el comedor y Christine les siguió, cerrando la puerta tras ella. El persa dejó caer a Erik sobre el sofá y le ayudó a tumbarse. Se dispuso a quitarle la camisa a Erik, pero se detuvo, mirando a Christine.

- No sé si _madam_e debería estar presente...

- Quiero ayudar –aseguró ella.

Erik murmuró algo apenas audible, que sólo el Persa entendió.

- Él preferiría que no estuviera.

Christine sintió su cara enrojecer de la ira. Apenas pudo ocultar su enfado.

- Al menos podré esperar hasta saber si se encuentra bien.

- Por supuesto, _madame_... pero aquí mi oculto amigo es tremendamente pudoroso.

Sin añadir nada más, Christine salió de la habitación.

***

- ¿Puedo verle?

- Está dormido.

- Es igual.

- Está dónde le dejó.

- Gracias.

Christine fue directa hacia el salón, seguida no muy de lejos por el Persa. No hizo sino disgustarla aquella vigilancia constante, pero pretendió no ser consciente de su presencia.

Se sentó al lado de Erik y, por la tranquilidad de su respiración, pudo confirmar que dormía. Sin embargo, mantenía, como una carcasa, la máscara puesta. Como si ocultar su feo rostro fuera más importante que el cuidar su mal estado.

- ¿Por que no le quita la máscara? –dijo ella, levantando la vista hacia el Persa.

- Me mataría si lo hiciera.

- Podría morir de asfixia.

- Es muy tarde. Su marido estará preocupado –concluyó el Persa, zanjando la cuestión.

Ella quiso replicarle, decirle que no era de su incumbencia y que prefería preocupar a su marido antes que abandonar a Erik. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, asintió en silencio. Aunque no sin antes dejar clara su intención de regresar.

- ¿Podré venir mañana a verle?

- Claro... sólo asegúrese de que nadie la sigue cuando venga.

- No se preocupe.

***

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¡Casi aviso a la policía! Christine... ¡Christine! –exclamó Raoul, al ver que su mujer no le contestaba- ¿Por qué no me hablas?

- Lo haría si me dejaras –repuso ella, con tranquilidad, mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación, quitándose las horquillas del pelo.

Raoul le seguía, subiendo a trompicones y hablando como un loro.

- ¡Pues habla, habla! ¡Aquí espero yo! ¡Mírate! Es como si no te importara lo más mínimo... ¡casi me da un ataque de la preocupación!

Christine puso los ojos en blanco, consciente de que, al estar situado detrás suya Raoul, no podría ver la expresión de impaciencia que hacía.

- Nos retrasamos. El ensayo se alargó –repuso ella, al llegar al rellano y se girara para hablarle.

Raoul se detuvo a medio escalón, mirándola perplejo.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí. ¿A qué tanto escándalo? Si hubieras sido tú no le habrías dado la menor importancia.

- Tampoco a ti te importa demasiado –dijo, en tono bajo y amargo.

- ¿Perdona?

- Digo que últimamente parece que no te importo.

Christine se quedó un largo rato, mirándole impertérrita, con la respiración alterada.

- Creo que será mejor que esta noche duermas en tu habitación.

Dicho esto, Christine dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, alguien llamó quedamente en su puerta. Christine lo oyó, porqué no había podido pegar ojo en varias horas, pero no se movió, no se levantó, como otras noches hiciera, para abrirle la puerta a su marido. Aquella noche no hubo reconciliación alguna, como cada vez que habían discutido en anteriores ocasiones. Porqué aquella noche el problema no era Raoul, ni nada de lo que él pudiera haberle dicho, sino los turbios pensamientos de Christine. En su mente acechaba Erik, que no cesaba de preocuparla, de desear poder estar allí, junto a él, para cuidarle. Pero no podía, debía quedarse, allí, preocupada, en su lecho conyugal.

Finalmente Christine consiguió dormirse, pero ni siquiera en sueños Erik la abandonó. Soñó que le encontraba restablecido, tocando el piano para ella. Él estaba de espaldas y Christine se acercaba a él por detrás, para poner una mano sobre su hombro. Erik se giró hacia ella y al hacerlo, ésta apartó momentáneamente la mano de él, sorprendida. No llevaba la máscara.

Pero lo que vio no fue aquel rostro demacrado y deforme, sino unos maravillosos ojos verdes, una nariz recta, unos labios perfectos: era Erik, y sin embargo, su rostro era bellísimo.

Ante la sorpresa de ella, él no hizo sino sonreír y tomar entre sus manos la mano que ella apartara unos segundos antes para darle un ardoroso beso a su palma. Aún incrédula, ella puso la otra mano sobre la que solía ser su corroída mejilla para apreciar, una vez más, que era perfecto.

Perfecto.

Entonces Erik la estiró hacia él y la sentó en su regazo para besarla, besarla de aquel modo que tanto había deseado, en sus labios, sus pómulos, su cuello, su delicada piel...

Fue aquel el momento en qué Christine despertó en su casa, dónde también dormía su marido, Raoul. Y entonces, muy a su pesar, recordó aquella conversación que una vez mantuvo con Raoul, cuando la ópera aún era ópera y ella aún era una inocente doncella.

_"Tiene miedo... pero ¿me ama?... Si Erik fuera hermoso, ¿me amaría, Christine?"_

_"¡Desventurado! ¿Por qué tentar al destino?... ¿Por qué preguntarme cosas que yo oculto en el fondo de mi conciencia como se oculta el pecado?"_

Christine enterró el rostro bajo sus temblorosos brazos y de dejó llevar por un silencioso llanto.

***

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Raoul despertara y la discusión de la noche anterior pudiera renacer entre ambos, Christine salió rauda de su casa para ir a visitar a Erik. Como bien le había aconsejado el Persa, Christine se aseguró de que nadie la siguiera, e hizo bien, pues pronto comprobó que una sombra la acechaba a cada esquina. Decidió dar una vuelta más larga de lo necesaria para despistar al dichoso curioso. Sin embargo, el personaje parecía experto en espionaje, por lo que la cantante a punto estuvo de desistir en su empeño. Por suerte, era día de mercado y Christine encontró una calle abarrotada de gente. No era un sitio por el que soliera frecuentar una vizcondesa, pero servía a la perfección para su propósito: pronto desapareció el desconocido.

Christine dio un exagerado suspiro de alivio cuando llegó a casa del persa y este le abrió con gesto afable. En ése momento la vizcondesa se preguntó cómo podía ser aquel hombre tan simpático amigo de Erik. Pero entonces pensó que ella era quién menos podía juzgar algo así, por lo que desechó rápidamente dicha idea.

El Persa la invitó a entrar, aunque no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún agente sospechoso en la calle.

- ¿La ha seguido alguien?

Christine se estaba quitando su capa y no pudo menos que mostrarse sorprendida ante la seguridad con la que la cuestionaba.

- Sí, pero le despisté. Cómo lo...

- Erik siguió ayer a su curioso periodista. Por eso cogió la gripe, se pasó varias horas espiándole bajo el chaparrón que cayó anoche.

Ella se quedó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- Como que... pero si dijo que... dijo que... –tartamudeó ella, sintiendo que le encogía el corazón al entender el significado de aquellas palabras. ¡El muy canalla! ¡La había engañado! Le había hecho creer que no le importaba, cuando en realidad...

- Vaya a verle. La está esperando –le indicó él, tendiéndole una mano para que fuera al salón, dónde le había dejado la noche anterior.

Christine entró en el salón, mientras veía cómo el Persa se recluía en otra habitación de su casa. Vio que Erik estaba en el sofá, recostado, con una manta en los pies, leyendo el periódico. No fue hasta que la cantante se hubo sentado a su lado, que él levanto la vista de su lectura. Permanecieron un rato observándose mutuamente.

Christine hizo ademán de hablar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

- No se le puede decir nada a este hombre –gruñó Erik, entre dientes, apartando a un lado el periódico que tenía entre manos y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

Erik soltó una exclamación.

- Los años niña, los años.

Ella hizo una breve sonrisa, bajando la vista. Cuando volvió a levantarla, y se enfrentó de nuevo a su máscara, no pudo evitar recordar su sueño. Y al tenerle tan cerca, no pudo sino acrecentar una curiosidad que creía haber perdido.

Deseaba volver a cometer la locura que años atrás casi la mata. Deseaba quitarle la máscara. A pesar de saber lo que se encontraría, a pesar de saber que no sería como en su sueño. Aún así, quería quitársela. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te has encariñado con el papel de enfermera? –respondió él, socarrón.

Christine negó con la cabeza, ignorando su sarcasmo, con aire ausente.

- Soñé que no llevabas máscara, Erik.

Al decir estas palabras, se dio cuenta de su error. Notó un cambió en Erik, cómo la miraba con frialdad y recelo, cómo aquel breve encuentro relajado se disipaba. Si hubiera podido ver su rostro, sabría que lo habría visto transformarse por la crispación.

- Y yo que dejabas de ser entrometida. Pero al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian.

- Erik...

- ¿Recuerdas las reglas?

- Erik, yo no he dicho que...

- ¡¿ Las recuerdas?! –bramó él, provocando que ella se levantara asustada.

- S... sí –murmuró temblorosa.

- Pues harás bien en no volver a olvidarlas.

Christine suspiró, sintiendo que todos sus colores se les subían. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué era tan desagradable? ¿Por qué no la dejaba acercarse? Quería decirle algo, algo apropiado, hiriente, demostrarle que ya no era una niña, que podía sobreponerse a sus gritos y que podía enfrentarse a él.

Pero justo en aquel instante llegó el Persa, alertado por los gritos, y todo buen propósito de Christine fue olvidado prestamente. Salió corriendo del salón sin ni siquiera despedirse.

El Persa miró a Erik con desaprobación.

- ¿Por qué le haces esto?

- ¡Porqué no puedo permitir que se autodestruya conmigo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Ya ni siquiera teme...! –Erik se interrumpió y miró al Persa, contrariado.

- ¿... tu rostro?

Erik no dijo nada más, se limitó a bajar la mirada y taparse con la manta, enfurruñado. Visto su humor, el Persa decidió que lo mejor sería irse. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba en la puerta, Erik volvió a hablar, con la voz ronca.

- Está casada. Casada.

- Lo sé –repuso el Persa-. Pero el corazón no entiende de convenciones sociales.

El Persa se fue, y Erik trató de volver la vista al periódico, pero la congestión no le permitió leer ni media línea.

- ¡Al infierno con el periódico!

En un tempestuoso arrebato, Erik se levantó y se puso a aporrear el pobre piano, que nada había hecho. El Persa, una planta más abajo, sonrío con tristeza. Qué fácil era conocer los sentimientos de su amigo.

* * *

_N.A.: Bueno, como veis, después de mucho tiempo he continuado la historia. Antes que nada quería advertiros, lo que dije en el capítulo 3, quedó totalmente anulado después de publicar el cuarto, ya que como habéis podido comprobar, he continuado. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, y mucho menos si veo que realmente hay gente que lo sigue... otro tema en el CUANDO, que es siempre cuando puedo y lo siento mucho por tardar (¿un año?) pero por escribir aquí no se gana dinero y sólo le dedico algunos ratos libres. Ahora, no sé si habré dicho esto, pero la velocidad de actualización es directamente proporcional a mi motivación, a la cual, sólo se le echa leña con reviews. ¡Así que ya sabéis!  
_

_Nada más, sólo quería agradecer los reviews a Murron, Lady-Vania, Lady Bathory, May Potter; Medumisakura, Afrodita, Alexdir, Nadesiko-san y Ariakas DV! ¡A mi me da igual si me ponéis sólo un "continua, continua", agradezco un montón todos vuestros comentarios (o críticas constructivas) y saber que os gusta!_


	7. ¡Traición!

_Capítulo 7_

_¡Traición!_

Christine no volvió a visitar a Erik. Ignoraba su estado, y deseaba pensar que poco le importaba. Centró toda su atención en sus ensayos, pues pronto sería su primera actuación después de aquel fatídico día en la Ópera de París. Tarea que, a pesar de las apariencias, de les antojó mucho más difícil de lo que jamás habría imaginado: las constantes interrupciones de la madre de Raoul durante sus ensayos la estaban volviendo loca. Parecía que la vieja loca no confiaba en los inocentes retrasos de su hija política y deseaba vigilarla. Puede que fuera precisamente eso lo único bueno de no ver a Erik: aquella entrometida no tenía nada que descubrir, pues ya no se veían. Quiso creer que aquello era un alivio, el dejar de ver a Erik significaba también dejar de mentir a Raoul... y supuestamente aquello era algo bueno. Y era algo bueno. ¡Claro que sí! Sus nervios tan sólo eran fruto del miedo a la próxima representación, nada tenían que ver con la ausencia de Erik.

Las elucubraciones de Christine fueron interrumpidas por una voz chillona y desagradable.

- Acuérdate de las camisas que vimos el otro día. Debes ir a recogerlas mañana a primera hora. Verás que contento se pone mi Raoul. Ya lo verás cuando... ¿Christine? ¿Christine, me escuchas?

- Por supuesto, Madame de Chagny.

- Bien. Porqué también deberías...

La incesante verborrea de aquella mujer parecía no tener límites. Era como un martilleo en su cabeza, que allá dónde fuera parecía seguirla. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¿Tanto la odiaba que tenía que atormentarla a todas horas con su ingrata presencia?

En fin... tendría que hablar con Raoul... Aunque, francamente, no sabía si aquel era el mejor momento para hablarle del tema a Raoul. De aquel tema y de cualquier tema en general. Des de aquella noche sus relaciones no habían sido muy... agradables. Había un cierto resquemor entre ellos, una constante situación incómoda. Ambos trataban de actuar como si nada, educadamente. Pero precisamente aquel exceso de educación era el que más delataba lo extraño de la situación.

Oh, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo aquello? Porqué no podía, simplemente, irse y vivir en paz. Sí... una idea que cada día la tentaba más. Pero luego la realidad, la cruda realidad volvía a ella, y se daba cuenta de que pensar en tales cosas era una estupidez. ¿Irse? ¿Adónde? ¿Vivir en paz? ¿Sola? ¿Y con qué dineros?

Un imposible, imposible. Además, no deseaba dejar París. Siempre se había sentido cómoda allí.

- Quédate aquí. Voy a hablar con mi amiga –le ordenó, de repente, La Madame, hablándole como si fuera su sirvienta. Aunque acatar tal orden no era un problema para Christine: estaba deseando deshacerse de su presencia. ¡Alejarse de ella aunque sólo fuera un instante era la felicidad absoluta!

La madre de Raoul salió corriendo en busca de su amiga. Christine se quedó parada, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en medio del mercado, donde los ajetreados comerciantes, los sirvientes y los curiosos merodeaban por doquier. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? Christine suspiró, con cansancio. Ya no sabía ni por dónde andaba.

Dio unos pequeños pasos, sin ir a ninguna parte, observando la gente a su alrededor. No paraba atención a nadie en especial, cuando vio aparecer al Persa. Su corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Debería saludarle? Pero, ¿y si la veía la madre de Raoul, que pensaría? ¿Y en caso de hablar con él... debía preguntarle sobre Erik? Sería, lógico, puesto que era lo único que tenían en común ambos, aunque sería muy extraño, puesto que hacía semanas que no vería Erik... e imaginaba que, al residir en la misma casa que Erik, se había enterado de lo sucedido... Entonces, ¿que hacía? ¿Fingía que no le había visto? Aunque sería innecesariamente maleducado por su parte no dirigirle ni siquiera un "hola". Su padre siempre le dijo que había que mantener un mínimo decoro con la gente, aunque fueran extraños...

- Buenos días, Madame de Chagny –la saludó el Persa, al pasar por su lado.

Y ya se estaba yendo cuando Christine se dio cuenta de lo sucedido... Se dio media vuelta corriendo.

- ¡Buenos días! –exclamó ella, en una octava más alta de lo que habría deseado- Disculpe... –el Persa se paró, al ver que Christine deseaba decirle algo- pero creo que no sé su nombre...

- Oh, no se disculpe Madame. Ambos sabemos que las condiciones en qué fuimos presentados no fueron las idóneas. Mi nombre es Nadir.

- Encantada, Nadir. Y, por favor, llámeme Christine.

- Como guste.

Hubo una breve pausa entre ambos. Nadir percibió, por la mirada indecisa de ella, que quería preguntar algo más. Y podía intuir con bastante certeza el qué.

- Nuestro amigo común se encuentra ya completamente restablecido.

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Christine.

- Ah –se limitó ella, tratando de no mostrar el interés que realmente sentía.

- ¿Y qué tal se encuentra usted?

Christine miró de soslayo a la madre de Raoul e hizo una mueca.

- Bien, bien. Nerviosa por el estreno.

- Aunque él nunca lo admita, echa de menos sus ensayos –dijo él, en tono confidencial.

- ¿En serio? Quién lo diría.

Nadir sonrió.

- Le diré que le manda saludos de su parte –concluyó él, marchándose.

Christine no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación. ¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Y por qué aquella sonrisa? Hmm... bueno, al fin y al cabo, era amigo de Erik. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de alguien con tales amistades? Comportamientos extraños e incomprensibles.

Pronto reapareció la madre de Raoul (que, por suerte, no había visto nada) y dejó de pensar en el extraño comportamiento del Persa.

* * *

La mañana del estreno de la obra Christine seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Nadir. ¿Erik echando de menos sus ensayos? Echando de menos... ¿su compañía? ¡No! Imposible. Aunque en los últimos días se hubiera comportado mejor (al menos antes del catarro), aquella especie de educación, cordialidad con la que se escudaba a todas horas no hacía más que acentuar la frialdad con la que la trataba. La ayudaba, sí, pero... Christine sabía que, después de lo que le había echo, después de todo... la odiaba. Tenía que ser así, por fuerza. Y si hacía lo que hacía era porqué realmente creía que tenía talento. Pero no por ningún tipo de sentimientos pasados. No, era imposible. ¿Qué necio seguiría amando la mujer que lo rechazó por otro hombre?

Así pues, sólo había una explicación plausible. Erik echaba de menos la música que creaban juntos. Pero nada más. Es decir, que al final y al cabo, tras las palabras de Nadir no podía haber doble sentido: Erik echaba de menos los ensayos y sólo los ensayos. Ella no tenía nada que ver. Y si Nadir se lo había dicho a ella era porqué... sabía que estaba nerviosa por el estreno y trataba de infundirle ánimos diciéndole que... tenía un amigo... musical.

Vale. Bien. Su capacidad de racionalizar empezaba a fallar. Aquella explicación era absurda y estúpida. Tan sólo quería acallar sus dudas. Pero llevaba ya cuatro días así. ¿Servía de algo darle tantas vueltas al tema? Ni siquiera había llegado a una explicación que la convenciese.

Tal vez debería dejar el tema. Simplemente olvidarlo. No volver a pensar en ello.

Christine miró a su alrededor. Estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala de estar, con unas partituras frente suya. ¿Estaba ensayando? Debía de estarlo. De lo contrario no sabía cómo habían llegado aquellas partituras a sus manos.

Miró por la ventana. Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con virulencia. Hacía un viento muy desagradable. No apetecía nada a salir a la calle, aunque el sol luciera espléndidamente. Permaneció con la vista fija en la ventana, absorta en la mera observación del exterior.

Pasaron varios minutos. Debería reaccionar, hacer algo. Ensayar, puesto que la obra era aquella misma tarde. Oyó unos pasos arriba. Raoul se había levantado.

Suspiró.

Qué livianas y absurdas se tornan las horas cuando no sabes qué hacer de ellas. Bueno, en realidad, cuando sabes qué deberías hacer, pero no logras hacerlo porqué tu cabeza está en otra parte.

Un pañuelo rojo voló por delante de la ventana. Seguramente el viento se lo había robado a alguna mujer que trataba de salvar su peinado del aire.

¿Y si...?

¿Y si realmente la echaba de menos?

De un salto, como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera asaltado, Christine se puso en pie. _Basta de preguntas._ Sin mediar palabra con nadie, cogió su capa roja y salió a la calle. Una bofetada de aire frío le removió su rizada cabellera. Pero su resolución era tal que ningún viento la haría retroceder: debía resolver sus dudas de una vez por todas. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y bajó a la calle.

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías. Mejor para ella. Lo último que deseaba era que alguien la retuviera. Pronto llegó a casa del Persa, que no estaba muy lejos de la suya. Una suerte para ella. ¿No?

Qué curioso. Ahora que estaba justo delante de la puerta no se sentía tan segura respecto a su decisión. Quería resolver su duda, lo cual, por muy lógico que pareciera, en aquel momento temía que era algo... ridículo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Preguntarle a Erik después de todos los días que habían pasado si la había echado de menos? Seguro que pensaría que seguía siendo una niña, patética y absurda.

El viento que la azotaba no la ayudaba demasiado a resolver su duda. Tan sólo la apremiaba a que hiciera algo de inmediato.

Bueno, no tenía porqué preguntarle directamente sobre el tema. Podía simplemente decir que se trataba de una visita de cortesía, para decirle que deseaba que fuera a verla actuar. Y no era del todo mentira. Buena idea.

Se dispuso a cruzar la calle, cuando la puerta se abrió. Alguien salía de la calle. Instintivamente, Christine se escondió tras un árbol y espió al susodicho saliente. Poco esperaban sus ojos encontrarse con aquel personaje.

Gaston Leroux. Saliendo de la casa del Persa, dónde supuestamente estaba Erik. Hablando con Nadir, el amigo de Erik.

¿Qué hacía aquel hombre allí?

* * *

No muy consciente de dónde ponía sus pies, llegó a casa. Raoul estaba desesperado, buscándola. ¡Ya era la hora! Exclamaba él. Pero ella apenas era consciente de lo que le decía Raoul, de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tan sólo restaba una imagen en su cabeza: Gaston Leroux saliendo de casa del Nadir.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al teatro hasta que se encontró en el escenario. Dadas las circunstancias y el estado de Christine, sobra decir cuán mal fue su actuación. La peor de su vida. Lo hizo horriblemente mal, olvidó y pisoteó todo lo que Erik le enseñara en algún momento. Y todo porqué no podía parar de pensar en él. Porqué la desesperaba el no saber qué había sido de él. Si el Persa lo había traicionado... puede que ya estuviera en la cárcel. ¡O peor! Puede que lo hubieran ejecutado por sus crímenes pasados. O que al resistirse a la autoridad fuera herido mortalmente. O que aún no estuviera del todo recuperado de su gripe y, al entrar en una fría celda, hubiera cogido una pulmonía. ¡Sólo Dios sabía cual de esas espantosas posibilidades era la real! Y, pensando en lo pudiera haberle sucedido a Erik, poco importaba a Christine cómo fuera la actuación.

Cuando acabó, Raoul fue corriendo a verla para decirle lo estupenda que había estado. Christine no tuvo ni fuerzas para sonreír ante tal patético intento de animarla y le dijo que necesitaba ir a cambiarse al camerino. En realidad lo que necesitaba era estar sola. Alejarse de aquel ajetreo. Alejarse de las miradas compasivas.

Echó fuera toda la gente del camerino y atrancó la puerta con su propio peso. Suspiró y, en un lento movimiento, se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Se quedó mirando los ramos de flores que habían dejado sus antiguos admiradores. Y ni una sola rosa. Ni una sola. Ninguna rosa.

Ningún espejo por el que entrara ningún fantasma. Ningún Ángel que la ayudara a levantarse. Sólo ella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. El corazón le dio un brinco.

- ¿Christine? –dijo una voz conocida-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Christine tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

- Sí.

- ¿Llamo al carruaje?

No contestó. Se quedó mirando la ventana oscura, en la que se veía su distorsionado reflejo.

- ¿Christine?

Christine se levantó y abrió la puerta a su marido.

- Vámonos a casa.

Raoul le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

- Sólo ha sido la primera vez –trató de animarla.

Christine se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Ya verás como... es sólo la falta de costumbre.

Por más que Christine valorara lo que intentaba hacer Raoul, sentía que la desesperación empezaba a adueñarse de ella. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, reía y algunos la miraban curiosos. Ninguno de ellos comprendía nada.

Entonces, como si nada de todo aquello fuera suficiente, apareció. La criatura que más menospreciaba en el mundo se planto delante de sus narices. ¡Y encima tuvo la indecencia de sonreírle!

- Ha estado usted soberbia, vizcondesa –expresó con su exasperante voz Mr Leroux.

Christine se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de odio, demasiado consternada para responderle sin medio a decir algún improperio.

- ¿Verdad? –contestó por ella Raoul-. Es lo que intentaba decirle, pero es demasiado orgullosa. Un simple error y...

Esta vez fue a Raoul a quien dirigió una mirada fiera Christine. Éste calló abruptamente y cambió de tema.

- Dígame, ¿cómo va su investigación?

- Excelentemente. Encontré un testigo muy interesante que me ha ayudado mucho.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y de quién se trata?

- Raoul, cariño. Me duele terriblemente la cabeza. ¿Podemos irnos? –le interrumpió Christine con una falsa voz amable.

- Claro. Si nos disculpa, Mr Leroux...

- Por supuesto. Debe cuidar a su Diva.

Christine no tenía ni idea de cómo consiguió contenerse, pero lo hizo. Se marcharon y Christine no tuvo que contener por más tiempo su mal humor.

Pobre Raoul, si hubiera sabido el verdadero motivo de la irritación de su mujer, no se habría mostrado tan comprensivo.

* * *

Unas semanas después de aquello, un mensajero llevó un impresionante ramo de rosas rojas a casa de Christine. Fue una suerte que la sirvienta de hiciera cargo de atender al mensajero, pues Christine estaba demasiado perpleja ante tal regalo para preocuparse de la educación.

Con nerviosismo, miró entre las rosas y encontró un sobre. Las manos le temblaban, con lo que fue toda una odisea abrir el sobre sin desgarrarlo por completo. Lo abrió con tal ahínco, que su contenido se desparramó por el suelo. Dejó las rosas a un lado y bajó desesperada al suelo.

Eran tres hojas, cuidadosamente dobladas con partituras escritas a mano. Con una caligrafía que recordaba perfectamente. Se trataba de una obra diseñada especialmente para una voz soprano como la suya. Buscó alguna nota, algo escrito que le indicara que realmente Erik le había mandado aquello. Pero las únicas palabras que encontró fueron las letras de la canción.

Y el título de la obra.

_**El vals de la noche.**

* * *

_

_N.A.: Bueno, como bien os dije, los reviews motivan mucho la renovación de capítulos! ¡Así que muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews!! _

_En cuanto al misterio de la obra del "vals de la noche", como podréis imaginar, tendrá un papel relevante en el desarrollo de la trama. Lógico, ¡el propio fic lleva su nombre! Llegado este punto, creo que este es el momento adecuado para explicaros de dónde surgió la idea de titularlo así. Fue hace unos años cuando yo era una exageradamente ferviente admiradora del Fantasma de la ópera y me pasaba el día viendo vídeos en youtube de frikis que habían editado imagenes de la peli a su antojo con canciones mona. Fue así como encontré "dark waltz". La historia venía a ser la de siempre, Erik es el mejor y Christine debería haberlo elegido. Pero no fue aquello lo que encantó, sino la música. Incluso pensé, por la voz de la cantante que era la misma actriz que interpretaba a Christine, puesto que tiene un "algo" muy parecido a la tónica del musical. Así pues, este fue el punto de partida. El problema era que traducir literalmente "vals oscuro" no quedaba muy poético en castellano. Así que me tomé una licencia de traductora y preferí titularlo "el vals de la noche"... y, para acabarlo de redondear... bueno, para eso será mejor que os leais el próximo capítulo. Ya lo veréis. Por el momento, podéis ver el precursor de todo e ir imaginando posibilidades: youtube_.com/watch?v=K5VnBTnI3s4

_Y ahora agradecer todos vuestros reviews: Moira; Maghika (pronto tendremos más momentazos máscara, jaijai...); Medumisakura; Hoshi no Negai (si te soy sincera empecé a escribirlo precisamente porqué nada de lo que tenía en mis manos era suficiente para mí... ¡y ya ves! aquí estamos); Núria; Troyana (¡sorpresa!); Damalunaely (me temo que aún no he contestado del todo a tus dudas, pero pronto lo haré... sigue leyendo!); Afrodita (creo que para lo del beso aún tendrás que esperar un poquito más... sin espera no hay ansias!); Ariakas DV; Nadesiko-San (no te voy a engañar, es chungo unir ambas vertientes, pero ahí estamos, a ver como va)._

_No sé si hace falta decirlo, pero sois precisamente tods vosotrs mis muss!!!! Son vuestros comentarios lo que me han ayudado a no tardar un año, como de costumbre! Así que por favor, por el bien de todos, no me abandonéis... :P_

_¡HASTA PRONTO!_


	8. El vals de la noche

**Capítulo 8:**

**El vals de la noche  
**

_Somos los afortunados_

_Radiantes como miles de estrellas_

_Cuando todos los colores se funden__**  
**_

_Mantendré tu compañía_

_En perfecta armonía_

_Siempre danzando con el destino __**  
**_

_Baila conmigo hasta el amanecer_

_Bajo la luz de la luna_

_Regresando a la luz_

_El tiempo de bailar pasa_

_Miro a través del cristal_

_Y sé que el cielo está fuera de mi alcance_

_Geometría sagrada_

_Dónde el movimiento es poesía_

_Viéndonos juntos para siempre_

_Baila conmigo hasta el amanecer_

_Bajo la luz de la luna_

_Regresando a la luz_

_Baila conmigo hasta el amanecer_

_Bajo la luz de la luna_

_Deja que el vals de la noche empiece_

_Oh, déjame girar – déjame dar vueltas_

_Deja que se adueñe de mí otra vez_

_Regresando a la luz*_

_

* * *

_

Erik observaba con un inusitado interés la humeante taza de té. Nadir, que ya estaba familiarizado con las peculiaridades del comportamiento del que un día fue el fantasma de la ópera, sabía que cuando estaba tan meditabundo era mejor no molestarle. De hecho, era mejor no estar a su alrededor, puesto que uno nunca sabía muy bien si era seguro andar cerca cuando el genio reflexionaba sobre sus asuntos. Aquel día, sin embargo, la mera presencia del persa distrajo a Erik de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Crees que debería disculparme?

Hacía más de una semana des de la última visita de Christine. El catarro de Erik ya casi había remitido y pronto podría salir a la calle con toda tranquilidad (para ser más exactos, toda la que puede procurarse alguien ataviado con una blanca máscara). Pero des de aquella última visita en qué Erik le había hablado a Christine de aquel modo, ella no había vuelto. Al principio Erik ni se planteó que por haberle hablado de aquel modo ella podría haberse sentido herida u ofendida, pero su más que prolongada ausencia provocó la duda en él. Aunque había tenido que pasar una semana y varias tazas de té para que el astuto fantasma se percatara de la situación.

Nadir, alentado por la invitación de Erik para hablar, se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- No me contestes con otra pregunta, por favor -replicó Erik, hastiado.

- ¿De verdad crees que debo darte yo la respuesta?

- ¡Otra vez! ¿Pero qué te he dicho?

- Está bien, está bien -concedió Nadir. Se quedó un rato pensativo. Se rascó la barbilla, calibrando su respuesta. Pasó el interludio de tiempo justo y necesario para que su compañero empezara a impacientarse del modo en qué sólo él sabía hacer. Sin embargo, Erik se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Nadir dio a conocer su meditada respuesta-. La verdad, no se me ocurren más que preguntas como respuesta. Lo siento amigo, es mi modo de hablar.

Erik dio un golpe sobre la mesa, la taza de té vibró y se levantó violentamente de la mesa.

- ¡Maldito seas! No es tan difícil: ¡¿sí o no?

- Erik, no soy tu conciencia, eres tú quién debe juzgar si tu comportamiento con Madame de Chagny es adecuado o no.

- Pero crees que estuvo mal, ¿verdad?

- Verdad.

- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

- Desapruebo tu comportamiento y aún y así no puedo aconsejarte que dejes de ser como eres. De lo contrario estarías engañándola.

- ¿Crees que soy un gruñón?

- Lo creo -asintió Nadir, con total franqueza.

- ¿Quién quiere enemigos teniendo amigos como tú? -repuso el fantasma con amargo sarcasmo.

- De hecho en tu agenda ya cuentas con unos cuantos enemigos.

- Esta conversación es una pérdida de tiempo –replicó Erik, apartando la vista hacia la ventana, visiblemente molesto.

- En eso debo discrepar, querido amigo: no sabes cuán divertido es presenciar al abominable fantasma de la ópera comportándose como un adolescente.

- ¡Calla!

- Hombre, no es para tomárselo así...

- ¡No! –negó, observándole con impaciencia-. No me refiero eso. Ven –le indicó, haciéndole señales con la mano, para que se acercara a su lado. Nadir, algo desconcertado, obedeció-. Y mira.

Erik señaló hacia el otro lado de la ventana, en la calle. Nadir observó con curiosidad.

- ¡Oh! ¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a hacer?

- Eso creo.

- ¿No será nada ilegítimo?

Erik echó la cortina delante la ventana, velando el objeto de su observación.

- Nadir... ¿por quién me tomas? –dijo Erik burlón, y Nadir intuyó que tras la máscara una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujaba en sus labios.

* * *

Un más que curioso periodista llamó a la puerta del conocido Persa. Según le había dicho en su carta, tenía información relacionada con el fantasma de la ópera que darle.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. Mr. Leroux empezaba a plantearse seriamente si alguien vivía realmente en aquella hermosa residencia, cuando un hombre de piel olivácea le abrió con seguridad y recelo a un mismo tiempo.

- ¿Es usted Mr. Leroux? -le preguntó, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta, pero fingiendo inocencia por orden (no explicada y algo retorcida) directa de Erik.

- En efecto. Es usted... -el periodista dudó, ante lo inapropiado de referirse a alguien con un apodo, mas al no tener conocimiento de un modo más apropiado para llamar al hombre, prosiguió- ¿el Persa?

- Así es. Por favor. Pase -le invitó con palabras cortas y tajantes.

Mr. Leroux pasó, algo intimidado, pero tratando de ofrecer su lado más confiado y sereno ante aquel misterioso desconocido.

* * *

La satisfacción con la que salió Mr Leroux poco tenía que ver con la "preocupación" inicial que había podido sentir: aquel curioso personaje había resultado ser el testigo más interesante de todos los que hubiera podido encontrar. ¡Había sido brillante! Con todo lo que le había contado tenía ya un buen material para empezar a escribir su anhelada novela. Qué extraños son los avatares de la vida que nos permiten conseguir nuestras metas por pura casualidad.

Probablemente el periodista no estaría tan contento de haber sabido que lo que le habían dado una "versión" de la realidad un tanto ficcionada. O puede que sí, porqué aquella historia era mucho más jugosa que la verdaderamente ocurrida. En cualquier caso, ni el creador de tal patraña, ni su mensajero estaban tan contentos como deberían, a pesar de que su plan había salido rodado: el pobre infeliz se lo habría creído todo sin pestañear, incluso se habría creído que Erik podía volar si Nadir se lo hubiera dicho. El caso era que, mientras Mr Leroux salía de su casa, Erik, que observaba su enemigo marcharse con satisfacción, vio algo que casi lo llevó todo al traste:

El pálido, trémulo y dulce rostro de Christine al otro lado de la calle, observando con ojos impresionados al periodista salir de casa del Persa. ¡Maldita chica! ¿Qué puñetas hacía ahí, a tan sólo unas horas de su estreno? ¿Por qué no estaba en su casa, preparándose? ¡Esa dichosa curiosidad que se adueñaba de ella como un demonio!

Erik miró con aprensión a Christine, pero, con relativo alivio, vio que se apartaba de la vista del periodista. Lo siguió con los ojos, hasta que dobló la esquina. Entonces salió de su escondite y se quedó unos instantes parada, dubitativa. Erik pensó, creyó (¡deseó!, aunque no quisiera admitirlo) que cruzaría la calle y llamaría a su puerta. En lugar de ello, dio media vuelta y tomó la dirección contraria a la que había seguido Mr Leroux.

Soltando una o dos palabras malsonantes, Erik bajó rápidamente las escaleras y sin meditarlo un segundo fue hacia la puerta. Por suerte para él, Nadir seguía allí y le detuvo antes de que pudiera cometer cualquier locura.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Ésa tonta niña! Está ahí fuera, y ha visto al periodista... ¡tengo que detenerla! -dijo Erik apremiante, tratando de apartar a Nadir de la puerta.

- ¡Loco! ¿Salir a la calle ahora? ¿Ahora que por fin ese maldito periodista cree que estás muerto?

- ¡Me importa bien poco ese bastardo! Pero Christine... ella cree que... ella... -Erik se detuvo, tratando de reorganizar sus argumentos y hacer que tuvieran sentido en su cabeza. Pero lo mirara por dónde lo mirara, Nadir tenía razón: ahora menos que nunca no podía salir a la calle.

- Déjala que crea. Como cantante es la mejor, pero como actriz nunca destacó. Erik, estas horas, estos días son cruciales. Si cualquier cosa, lo más mínimo, hace que Leroux dude de nuestra historia... volverá a por ti. Y no parece un hombre que desista fácilmente cuando quiere algo.

- ¡Pero no puedo dejar a Christine así!

- ¿Por qué no? Dejaste que creyera durante años que habías muerto. ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora?

Erik suspiró.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que me quede quieto mientras ella piensa que me has traicionado?

- Básicamente sí, eso es lo que haría yo. Pero claro, tú no eres yo.

- Qué perspicacia, amigo mío.

- ¿Por qué no... le comunicas que estás bien... de un modo que nadie más que ella pueda saberlo?

Aunque inicialmente Erik iba a responder ante tal sandez que nunca había oído nada más ridículo, pero luego rápidamente su mente de genio empezó a vislumbrar lo que parecía ser otro plan y acalló sus insultos. Cuánto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía, y como seguir hablando con Nadir sería perder un tiempo precioso que podía dedicar a su genial idea, sin mediar una sola palabra más, se encerró en la sala dónde tenía el piano y empezó a aporrearlo sin remedio.

- De nada -respondió el Persa a la silenciosa fórmula probablemente nunca pronunciara su tempestuoso amigo.

* * *

Erik se zambulló de tal modo en su proyecto que olvidó por completo el debut Christine. Aquella tarde en la que su querida alumna más le hubiera necesitado, su ausencia tuvo desastrosas consecuencias en su actuación. Pero el fantasma no supo nada de ello, pues estaba demasiado entusiasmado con su vals como para ver o pensar en nada más a su alrededor.

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que hubo terminado lo que él consideraba una de sus tantas obras maestras, con la que esperaba despertar la más profunda admiración por parte de su pupila favorita. Ni siquiera reparó en el tiempo que pasó, ni lo que pudo ella haber sufrido al no tener noticia alguna de él en tanto tiempo: lo único que importaba era terminar la obra y hacérsela llegar a Christine. Y lo que era aún más importante: planear el sublime momento en el que interpretarían su creación. "Todo tenía que ser perfecto", pensaba Erik, con regocijo, entusiasmado como nadie con sus planes maestros.

Christine, al recibir la obra, estaba demasiado alegre por saber de su maestro que no reparó en las semanas de angustia que había sufrido y pronto empezó a estudiar y ensayar con plena dedicación la obra. Era evidente la marca personal de Erik, más aún, era evidente que era una canción dedicada a ella, para ser interpretada por ambos: compositor y soprano.

Sólo cuando hubo memorizado hasta la última nota y letra del vals, a Christine se le ocurrió pensar en qué significaba exactamente aquello: Erik se había limitado a enviarle la obra, pero no se le había ocurrido adjuntar una nota en la que se refiriera a algo tan básico como "nos encontraremos tal día a tal hora" o "estoy bien, no te preocupes, te encontraré yo un día" o... ¡cualquier otra palabra que le hubiera indicado el paradero del fantasma!

Christine empezaba a pensar que Erik se estaba haciendo algo olvidadizo y con una exasperante falta de tacto, cuando ocurrió todo.

Fue una noche invernal, fría y húmeda, de aquellas en las todo cuanto apetecía era quedarse tranquilamente en casa, cerca de la chimenea. Aquella noche, sin embargo, Christine se sentía nerviosa y agitada: Raoul se había marchado dos días por un problema de tierras con el que le había enredado su madre (Christine no entendía de aquellos temas, ni ganas que tenía, así que aunque él se lo hubiera explicado debidamente ella tampoco le habría prestado demasiada atención); el cas era que Christine, desacostumbrada a la soledad, se sentía algo intimidada al estar sola en aquella casa tan grande, por más criados a su disposición que pudiera tener.

Noches como aquella la sumían en un estado de melancolía del que difícilmente sabía apartarse. No es que ella hiciera esfuerzo alguno en animarse, en verdad, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a veces le gustaba deshacerse en su propia autocompasion y tristeza, aunque no sintiera una razón clara para justificar dicha emoción.

Tan ensimismada estaba que tardó largo rato en percibir y percatarse de un lejano sonido, proveniente del exterior de su casa. Pero cuando lo oyó, supo enseguida de qué se trataba.

El violín de Erik.

Tocando las primeras notas de _El vals de la noche_.

Era una llamada, clara y abierta, para Christine y ella no tardó en atenderla, olvidando por completo lo que pudiera haber pensado o dejado de pensar sobre Erik, obviando cualquier enfado o resentimiento que pudiera haber habido entre ellos.

Tras ponerse sin pensar varias capas de ropa sin pensar en modas ni conjuntos adecuados, salió preparada para resistir el frío invernal, deseosa de volver a ver su mentor.

Cuál fue su decepción al salir y no ver a Erik. Sin embargo, en sus oídos seguía resonando la dulce melodía del violín. No podía estar lejos, debía estar cerca, muy cerca de ella. No podía esconderse en otro lugar que no fueran las sombras de la noche, el único lugar dónde se sentía seguro de las miradas perversas.

Christine respondió al canto de Erik en voz alta y poniendo toda la pasión que existía en su interior:

_Somos los afortunados_

_Radiantes como miles de estrellas_

_Cuando todos los colores se funden_

Christine empezó a andar entre las sombras, sin dejar de cantar, buscando su acompañante musical que la seguía con perfecta sincronía.

_Mantendré tu compañía_

_En perfecta armonía_

_Siempre danzando con el destino __**  
**_

Las nubes que cubrían la luna se movieron, dejando que ante ella se abriera una de las calles más bellas de la ciudad y en la que, delante suyo, se erguía la imponente silueta del fantasma tocando el violín. Christine se acercó a él, dejando que la música fluyera, que las palabras por sí solas describieran aquel mágico instante.

_Baila conmigo hasta el amanecer_

_Bajo la luz de la luna_

_Regresando a la luz_

Entonces Erik dejó el violín en el suelo y se acercó a Christine. Y, pese a que tras aquella última aguda nota, la voz de Christine se había apagado y el instrumento de Erik yacía en el suelo, en sus oídos, la música seguía resonando. Erik tomó una mano de Christine y se la puso sobre el hombro, mientras que la otra la cogió entre sus dedos. Pasó un brazo tras la cintura de Christine y la acerco a él. Con un ligero movimiento, Erik indicó a Christine que la siguiera, y empezaron a bailar al ritmo del vals.

La música instrumental dio de nuevo paso a Christine, que prosiguió cantando:

_El tiempo de bailar pasa_

_Miro a través del cristal_

_Y sé que el cielo está fuera de mi alcance_

_Geometría sagrada_

_Dónde el movimiento es poesía_

_Viéndonos juntos para siempre_

_Baila conmigo hasta el amanecer_

_Bajo la luz de la luna_

_Regresando a la luz_

Sus pasos poco a poco se fueron ralentizando. El final estaba cerca. Era como si el mundo exterior se hubiera desvanecido, y tan sólo existieran ellos dos y la música. Erik era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su ángel, su ángel de la música, con aquella celestial voz, y su ángel, a su vez, se sentía hipnotizada por aquella música, aquella mirada, aquellos suaves movimientos al ritmo del compás. Sin apartar la mirada de Erik, Christine tomó aire para empezar la estrofa final:

_Baila conmigo hasta el amanecer_

_Bajo la luz de la luna_

_Deja que el vals de la noche empiece_

_Oh, déjame girar – déjame dar vueltas_

_Deja que se adueñe de mí otra vez_

_Regresando a la luz_

Christine dejó que su voz alargara unos instantes más la coda final. Su voz acabó por extinguirse y la música se alargó unos compases más para ensalzar el clímax final de la obra. La conclusión. La música cesó, pero sus lentos movimientos, su baile no se extinguió, pues en todo momento la música no había sido otra cosa que fruto de su imaginación, excepto por la brillante voz de Christine. Permanecieron un rato más bailando, abrazados el uno al otro, sin apartarse las miradas.

Sus movimientos se fueron ralentizando hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Más no dejaron de mirarse, no dejaron de abrazarse. Tanto se habían abstraído del mundo exterior que apenas eran conscientes de lo que hacían. Entonces Christine se desprendió de la mano que le tenía sujeta Erik y la deslizó sobre el brazo de él. Reptó hasta la solapa de su camisa, y allí permaneció unos instantes dubitativa. La mano libre de Erik no censuró tal osado movimiento, sino que lo consintió y presa del mismo delirio se posó sobre la cintura de Christine. Estrechó el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, y ella no dijo nada, él tampoco. Alentada por aquel acercamiento rozando lo íntimo, la mano de la soprano llegó hasta la máscara. Christine sintió como el pulso de Erik se aceleraba, empezando a ser demasiado consciente de lo que se proponía ella. La joven se quedó paralizada, siendo presa del mismo nerviosismo y turbación al que había inducido al fantasma.

_- _Christine... -le advirtió Erik, con voz débil, susurrante, demasiado extasiado con el perfume de su ángel para dar un no rotundo a su temeridad.

Christine sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta ante tal súplica. Sin embargo, la curiosidad era más poderosa.

- Necesito verte, aunque sólo sea una vez más...

* * *

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

_N.A.: Sí, he sido muy mala... es lo que tiene la influencia de esas grandes series americanas... ¡dejarlo en el mejor momento!_

_Bueno y pasando a otro tema, para que veais que la insistencia persistente de escribir reviews tiene sus frutos, tras vuestro gratificante aluvión de reviews no podía hacer otra cosa que actualizar, tarde, sí, pero no sabéis vosotros bien cuanto podría llegar a tardar. Está bien, trataré de no cumplir con la amenaza y ser más puntual, pero no prometo nada, eh... Por lo demás, muchas gracias a: _

_damalunaely (me alegro que te guste como escribo), Hoshi no Negai (gracias por tu bien argumentado review, siempre gusta recibir de esos en qué se explica tan bien lo que gusta y lo que no... espero tu comentario de este capi!), Maghika, Troyana, Afrodita-Amy Malfoy 49 (ya ves que no me olvido... ¡y mil gracias por tu apoyo! has sido la motivación que necesitaba para acabar el capi) , Anyverest Di Britannia, R. Claire (lo admito, yo también me quedé más tanquila cuando apareció erik)._

Y nada, espero que os haya gustado el capi y que dejéis vuestros comentarios para decirme qué os ha parecido. ¡Hasta pronto!

* * *

* Traducción personal de la letra en inglés de Dark Waltz:

**Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light**

**Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
**

**Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever**

**Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven  
**

**Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light**

**I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever**

**We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together**


	9. Tocar

Capítulo 9

Tocar

- Necesito verte, aunque sólo sea una vez más...

Los dedos de Christine se deslizaron tras la máscara. Pero el instinto primario de Erik fue más rápido y le agarró la mano con fuerza antes de que pudiera arrancársela.

- Sigo siendo un monstruo, si eso es lo que te preocupa -gruño él, con amargura.

- No, Erik, no es así...

La respiración de Erik era por momentos más agitada.

- Erik, por favor -insistió ella-. Necesito que confíes en mí.

Erik negó con la cabeza.

- No.

- ... por favor...

- ¡No! -exclamó Erik, apartando a Christine de su lado con violencia.

Christine se quedó mirándole anonadada. Erik se mantuvo alejado de ella, observándola con recelo y rencor.

- Tenías que estropearlo todo -masculló Erik, con odio.

A punto estuvo Christine de dejarse llevar por sus antiguos instintos y echarse a llorar como una tonta niña desgraciada. Pero no lo hizo, contuvo sus lágrimas, y le devolvió una mirada feroz, furiosa, respondiendo con vehemencia al cruel trato al que él intentaba volver a someterla.

- ¿Estropearlo? ¡¿ Estropearlo? ¡Eres tú el que se esconde tras una máscara! ¿Qué pretendes aparentar delante de mi? ¡Lo sé todo! ¡TODO! ¡Conozco todos y cada uno de tus crímenes! ¡Sé qué has hecho y des de luego sé perfectamente qué hay tras esa máscara!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué insistes en quitármela? ¿Por qué persistes en torturarme? ¡No quiero que me veas! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero que recuerdes lo que soy!

Christine no replicó, pues no supo cómo reaccionar ante tan súplica. Tuvo que morderse la lengua, porqué la rabia que sentía en aquel momento era demasiado intensa como para ser capaz de sentir compasión hacia Erik. En aquel momento ni siquiera sabía si era digno de su compasión. Christine se apretó los brazos contra el pecho y dio un paso hacia atrás. No quería seguir hablando, temía decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde.

- No vale la pena... -murmuró, para sí misma-. No debería... debería irme.

Erik también refrenó el impulso de seguir gritando. Se quedaron un breve lapso que pareció ser eterno en un tenso silencio, cada uno mirando lados opuestos. Ambos se mordían la lengua, por no decir todo aquello que deseaban decir, pero que su orgullo les sentenciaba al silencio. Y sin embargo, eran incapaces de decidir qué hacer o decidir. Marcharse. Era lo que había dicho Christine, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se movía, pues?

Erik observó de reojo a Christine. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos volvieron a apartar la mirada, divididos entre el enfado y la vergüenza. ¡Qué absurdidad!

Entonces, aunque con pasos vacilantes, Christine se dispuso a darse la vuelta. No quería irse, pero algo tenía que hacer. Y no quería hablar. Ya había hablado lo suficiente.

- Christine... -masculló Erik, al detectar el movimiento de ella.

- ¿Qué? -contestó ella en seguida, volviendo de nuevo toda su atención a él con expectativa.

Erik dudó. ¿Frunció el ceño? ¡Quién podía saberlo!

- Tu concierto del otro día... -parecía tener serias dificultades en arrancar. Hasta que una idea pareció iluminarle y prosiguió- fue horroroso. El próximo lunes tendremos que hacer un buen repaso.

Christine alzó las cejas, incrédula.

- ¿Q...?

- Hasta entonces.

Con uno de sus voluptuosos movimientos de capa, Erik se fundió con las sombras y desapareció.

Christine dio un resoplido. ¡Si ni siquiera estuvo allí!

- ¿Qué...? Como se... No me lo...

Christine dio media vuelta, airada y fue andando a grandes hacia su casa. Entró, dando un fuerte portazo y soltó un alarido muy poco armónico.

- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo... -empezó a murmurar entre dientes, dando vueltas de un lado hacia otro como un león encerrado en una jaula. Fue hasta el salón, cogió un cojín y lo aporreó con virulencia contra el sofá, hasta que se cansó de tal infructuosa actividad y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

- Te _odio_.

* * *

Un abrumador silencio le acompañó durante todo el camino hasta casa del Persa. Técnicamente, su casa actual, pero le resultaba difícil aún no desviarse hacia la ópera populaire. No podía pensar en nada. Lo cierto es que sólo sentía. Sentía, sentía y sólo sentía. Muchas emociones, demasiadas emociones le torturaban y era incapaz de librarse de ellas. Una opresión en el pecho le dificultaba respirar, y todo cuanto deseaba era arrancar de cuajo aquella sensación, vaciarse de toda sensación. Porqué se volvería loco si seguía sintiendo tanto.

Entró en casa, sin preocuparse de poder despertar al Persa al cerrar de un golpe considerablemente fuerte la pobre puerta, que nada había hecho. Fue al salón, se sentó en la butaca. Se levantó. Fue a la cocina y cuando estuvo allí, preguntándose por qué había ido, volvió al comedor. Fue hacia el piano. Abrió la tapa...

- Ni se te ocurra -le advirtió el Persa-. Mis vecinos no son tan comprensivos como yo.

Erik dejó ir la tapa y miró a su amigo furioso.

- _Eso _es algo de lo que no solía preocuparme...

- Es lo que tiene ser humano -suspiró Nadir, dejándose caer en una butaca-. Por cierto, gracias por despertarme, empezaba a aburrirme de dormir plácidamente.

Erik dio un par de vueltas más, hasta que finalmente se sentó y se volvió hacia su amigo, que le miraba expectante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que me disculpe?

- Uy, no, es algo a lo que renuncié hace mucho tiempo. No, pero ya que estamos aquí y que desearía seguir conservando mi casa entera mañana por la mañana, cuéntame: ¿Qué tal esa velada tan perfecta?

- Ni me hables -masculló Erik, malhumorado.

- Está bien -repuso, con tranquilidad Nadir.

Erik volvió a levantarse, sulfurado.

- ¡Quería que me quitara la máscara!

- Por Alá. Qué cosas. Bueno, ¿y?

- Y... ¿qué?

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- La rechacé, ¡por supuesto!

Erik volvió a sentarse.

- Tú la... ¿qué? Erik, exactamente... ¿que pasó antes de que ella te pidiera semejante barbaridad?

- ¿Pasar? -Erik se levantó una vez más-. Qué pregunta más estúpida. No sé ni porqué me molesto, de verdad -fue hacia el piano, pero cerró los puños y volvió a dar varios pasos por el salón.

- Está bien, no me lo expliques, si no quieres -repuso Nadir, conciliador-. ¿Puedo irme a dormir?

- Ella estaba... estábamos... -empezó a decir Erik, vacilante y en voz tremendamente baja- bueno, compuse un vals. Ella cantó.

- Ah.

- Bueno, y un vals se baila, ¿no?

- ¿Bailaste con ella? -dijo Nadir, con asombro.

- Pareces sorprendido -repuso Erik, molesto.

- Es que un baile no es cualquier cosa. Un baile implica mirar cara a cara a tu pareja. Es como sincerarse delante de un espejo, no puedes mentirle. Un baile implica una conexión con la persona que compartes ese momento. Un baile implica acercamiento. Implica tocar.

Erik se dejó caer sobre el sofá nuevamente, con un hondo suspiro.

- No puedo... no puedo dejar que vuelva a verme... volverá a alejarse de mí.

- ¿De verdad crees lo que dices?

- Lo creo.

- Pues yo tengo otra teoría. No sé si te gustará, pero... creo que tienes conciencia. Que ella hizo despertar esa conciencia, que ahora te hace sentir remordimientos. Porqué temes por ella, no quieres que sufra. Porqué la quieres.

Erik no contestó, se limitó a sostenerse la barbilla con sendas manos y mirar fijamente el suelo.

- Nunca has dejado de quererla, ¿verdad?

- Aquello fue hace mucho tiempo -repuso Erik, con voz ronca-. Fue una obsesión febril, una locura... una estupidez. No quiero repetir de nuevo los mismos errores.

- Ella hace que quieras ser mejor persona -insistió Nadir.

- ¡Basta! -volvió a levantarse bruscamente-. No quiero hablar más. Es una estupidez.

Su fue hacia su habitación y con otro delicioso golpe, se encerró allí para no tener que escuchar la dichosa vocecilla de Nadir. ¡Maldito Persa! ¿Qué sabía él? ¡Nada, nada! ¿Quererla? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

No podía seguir albergando aquellos sentimientos hacia ella. Sólo le convertían en una persona desgraciada. En un hombre profundamente desgraciado, pues le era vetado aquello que más deseaba en el mundo. ¡Oh! ¿Cómo negarlo? ¡La deseaba, la deseaba con locura! ¿Por qué si no iba a inventarse una regla tan absurda como _no_ tocar? ¡Porqué el más mínimo roce le desesperaba! ¿No fue ella la mujer que sostuvo una mirada firme, ante su desfigurado rostro? ¿Que posó su mano sobre su desgarrada mejilla? ¿Que le besó?

Oh, cuanto había deseado besarla aquella noche. Cuanto había deseado ceder ante ella y arrancarse aquella maldita máscara. ¿Pero podía ser tan inocente como para siquiera pensar que ella podría soportarlo una vez más? Al fin y al cabo, ¡él la coaccionó! ¡Ella no fue libre la otra vez! La obligó. Los remordimientos aún le carcomían por haberla puesto en tal situación. No podía permitir volver a dejarse llevar por la locura y la ira. ¿Por qué luchar una batalla ya perdida?

Christine estaba casada. Con un home joven, guapo y rico. Sencillamente perfecto. Todo cuanto no era él. Ni siquiera era digno de compararse con él. El vizconde de Chagny era un hombre infinitamente afortunado. Algo que, Erik ya tenía asumido, nunca viviría en su propia carne.

* * *

Christine ordenaba sus partituras, sentada en la banqueta del piano, cuando un ostentoso y colorido ramo de flores apareció ante sus ojos. Christine se giró y vio que la mano que le tendía aquel grandilocuente ramo pertenecía a su marido. Ella hizo un amago de sonrisa, pues últimamente le resultaba dolorosamente difícil sonreír por nada, y cogió las flores.

- Gracias. Son preciosas.

Christine se levantó para abrazarle, dejando sobre la banqueta el portentoso ramo y rodeó a Raoul con sus brazos.

- ¿Me has echado de menos? -le preguntó él con voz queda.

Christine sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Que si le había echado de menos? ¡No había pensado un solo instante en él! Todo en lo que podía pensar era... Christine trató de controlarse y desterrar todo pensamiento sobre Erik, ya que temía echarse a llorar allí mismo si volvía a pensar en lo ocurrido.

- Por supuesto que te he echado de menos -cuchicheó Christine, con un hilo de voz y apretándose más contra él.

- Me alegra oírlo -suspiró, denotando un claro alivio.

Raoul se apartó un poco de ella para darle un beso en la frente. Le pasó una mano por la mejilla y se quedó un rato observándola.

- ¿Vuelves a ser tú misma?

- Últimamente no he...

- No, y ojalá me contarás el porqué. ¿Fue por lo del concierto? Tampoco estuvo tan mal...

- No quiero hablar de ello -le interrumpió Christine con brusquedad, apartando la mano de él de su mejilla y bajando la mirada.

- Eres demasiado severa contigo misma -le reprochó él cariñosamente-. Ey -le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, en un intento de volver a recuperar el contacto visual con ella- te quiero.

Raoul no llegó a esperar respuesta, lo cual en parte fue un alivio para ella, por otro lado, su beso no lo recibió con tanto alivio. No es que fuera desagradable. Simplemente era que en aquel momento no le apetecía que la besara. El problema era que, por cómo la abrazaba, Christine presentía que su marido en aquel momento no pretendía conformarse con un casto beso. No, qué va. Pretendía reclamar sus derechos conyugales. Y sintió como cada parte de su ser se negaba en rotundo a ello. Por más que supiera que era su "deber de esposa", simplemente no podía.

- Raoul... -trató ella de apartarse con suavidad, pero él no pareció escucharla- para... por favor, espera... ¡Raoul!

Raoul paró bruscamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

- Es que no... no me apetece ahora... _eso_.

- Christine... hace meses que no dormimos juntos... así nunca tendremos hijos -Raoul volvió a insistir, empezando a besarle el cuello.

Christine le puso las manos sobre los hombros, intentando apartarle de sí.

- Es que ahora mismo no quiero hijos.

Raoul volvió a mirarla sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no... es que... tampoco importa mucho ahora porqué debería poner las flores en agua y luego debería terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, porqué tengo un desorden...

Christine empezó a coger las partituras, las flores, mientras se afanaba por evitar la mirada preocupada de Raoul. Al final, con los nervios, se le cayó todo por el suelo y tuvo que agacharse a recogerlo y enfrentarse a su marido, que intentaba ayudarla a recoger flores y papeles desordenados.

- Algún día tendremos que hablar de ello.

- Lo sé, Raoul, lo sé -le cortó ella, tajante-. Pero hoy no.

Cogió un revoltijo de partituras, se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Raoul con un no tan brillante ramo de flores desparramado por el suelo.

* * *

Erik suspiró con alivió cuando vio que, tras dar varias vueltas delante del portal e ir y venir unas cuantas veces, Christine se decidía a entrar. Sin embargo, aún pasó un buen rato largo hasta que oyó sus pasos cerca de la sala. Incluso oyó como llegó hasta la puerta y, probablemente, se quedó unos segundos delante dubitativa. Se estaba planteando seriamente marcharse. En realidad llevaba todo el día tratando de decidir si ir o no. No la culpaba, pues él llevaba todo el día temiendo que no viniera. Finalmente, llamó a la puerta y abrió con cautela.

Erik trató de aparentar toda la tranquilidad y frialdad de la que fue capaz, cuando en realidad se sentía tremendamente nervioso. Christine, al verle allí plantado, frente a la ventana tan alto y tan desafiante, volvió a recordad los motivos por los que no quería haber ido. ¡Estaba enfadada con él! ¡Tremendamente enfadada! ¡Su mera visión la irritaba de sobremanera!

- ¡Ni siquiera te dignaste a venir! -fue lo primero y lo único que fue capaz de decir Christine al verle.

Erik quedó algo parado y desconcertado ante tal afirmación.

- ¿Dónde se supone que tenía que dignarme a ir? -preguntó con curiosidad él, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

- ¡El concierto! -exclamó ella, asombrada por la falta de tacto que estaba teniendo Erik-. ¿Cómo podías saber que fue horroroso si ni siquiera estabas allí?

- Efectivamente, no estuve allí, pero sé leer un periódico, querida.

- Ah -asintió ella, algo avergonzada.

- ¿Podemos empezar ya con la clase?

Christine tomó aire, recopiló toda la información que había ido almacenando durante horas y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Erik para darle rienda suelta a toda la confusión y rabia que había guardado dentro de ella des de esa fatídica noche.

- No he terminado, porqué, ¿sabes qué? Estoy harta de ser la que recibe órdenes, y la que tiene que acatar tus estúpidas reglas, que, ¡por cierto! ¿se puede saber qué pasó con la norma de no tocar? ¡A tomar viento! Pues no señor, no, ya estoy hasta las narices de que me tratéis como una niña. ¡No soy una niña! Soy una mujer, ¿de acuerdo? Y yo tomo mis decisiones y punto, ¿entendido?

Erik se cruzó de brazos y permaneció un rato observándola, intrigado por aquel (aparentemente) estallido de su pupila. Christine se cruzó también de brazos y le devolvió una mirada desafiante.

- Vale -Erik se quitó sus guantes negros y los dejó sobre el piano-. ¿Has terminado?

Christine pareció meditarlo unos segundos, pero luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Deseas... decir algo más? -repuso Erik, en tono suave, algo irónico, aunque expectante, pues ya no sabía qué esperar de ella.

- Sí -asintió ella con vehemencia. Dio un paso más hacia Erik, levantó el dedo índice y le tocó el hombro con evidente intencionalidad. Luego volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a mirarle desafiante.

Erik frunció los labios en un evidente intento de guardarse para sí la sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en sus expresión. En qué buena hora decidió ponerse su media máscara. Christine inclinó un poco la cabeza, tratando de averiguar qué significaba aquel fruncimiento.

- Comprendo -siseó Erik, tratando de reprimir la risa. Abrió la tapa del piano, puso la banqueta delante del piano y se sentó en ella, quedando de espaldas a Christine.

- Entonces...

- Supongo que... podemos pasar por alto _esa_ regla.

- La regla de...

- Tocar.

- ¿La de tocar?

- Exacto, tocar.

- Tocar.

- Ahá. ¿Podemos empezar ya?

- ¿Con el calentamiento? -preguntó Christine, juguetona, olvidando ya completamente toda su rabia anterior.

Ninguno de los dos vio la cara del otro, pues Erik estaba encarado a las teclas del piano y Christine sólo veía su espalda, pero ambos compartieron secretamente una sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

_N.A. Bueno, un siglo y medio más tarde, nuevo capítulo. Tengo que advertiroslo, de no haber sido por vuestros reviews puede que jamás me hubiera animado a seguir escribiendo. ¡Pero aquí me tenéis! Además, hace poco me enteré que Andrew Lloyd Weber ha hecho una secuela del fantasma y eso también me animó bastante. En fin, no sabría deciros cuando volveré a actualizar (ojalá sea pronto), así que no puedo prometeros nada. Aunque si insitís mucho, puede que me dé un poco más de prisa._

_Espero que os haya gustado, sé que en cierto aspecto puede que os haya decepcionado, ¡pero todo lo bueno se hace de rogar!_


	10. Tristan e Isolda

*Banda Sonora recomendada para el capítulo: Lorena McKennit, _Kecharitomene, The Mystic's dream, The Old Ways._

* * *

Capítulo 10

Tristán e Isolda

Los días y los meses fueron pasando. Cualquier suceso pasado poco a poco fue siendo olvidando, y en sus clases Erik y Christine fueron recuperando la normalidad y la confianza anterior. Sin embargo, lo que antes había sido un roce o un gesto accidental puramente inocente, vetado por una absurda norma, ahora con el cambio de legislación era cada día más frecuente... y con una intencionalidad más definida. Ambos fingían no percatarse de ello. Que para hacer una simple indicación en la partitura, Christine no necesariamente debía posar su mano sobre el hombro de Erik, o que para mostrar a Christine cómo corregir su postura, Erik no tenía porqué ponerle la mano en la nuca o espalda. No, no era necesario, pero empezaba a convertirse en una necesidad. Aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera admitirlo, y ni siquiera pensarlo, coqueteaban constantemente. Se negaban a recordar la impresión que causaba el uno en el otro cada roce, cada contacto, cada mirada. Trataban de esconder sus sentimientos tras el velo de la música. El problema era que, tratar de apagar un fuego con cerillas no hacía sino acrecentarlo.

Las composiciones de Erik cada día eran más truculentas y apasionadas, y consciente de su _peligro, _prefería esconderlas a su pupila. Y lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era otro Don Juan. Técnicamente, tal vez _desear_ no fuera la palabra idónea. En verdad Erik quería conformarse con su actual relación con Christine, y creía estar contento con el orden actual de las cosas. Al menos a un nivel consciente, racional. Pero no podía evitar desear mucho más. Trataba de engañarse a sí mismo, pensando que era absurdo, que ella jamás podría amar un monstruo como él. Sin embargo, era consciente que algo en ella había cambiado. Había algo en sus miradas, sus gestos, sus palabras... diferente.

- ¿Erik? -preguntó Christine, deteniendo su canto, al ver que el rumbo de sus notas había variado.

- ¿Qué? -murmuró Erik distraído- Oh, lo siento -repuso, apartando las manos del teclado en un espasmo.

- ¿Qué era eso? ¿Es algo que estás componiendo? -inquirió ella, con curiosidad.

- No, no, solo me he distraído un momento. Volvamos al principio.

- Últimamente no compones nada.

Erik se removió inquieto en la banqueta.

- No sabía que ahora además de cantar de encargas de vigilar mi producción artística. Aunque sospecho que tu cambio de tema tiene más relación con tu incompetencia a la hora de cantar Wagner.

Christine dio un resoplido. Aunque conocía de sobras la táctica defensiva de Erik (cuando se sentía atacado tendía a responder con un ataque proporcional o mayor) Christine no podía evitar sentirse dolida ante tal acusación.

- ¿Perdón?

- No he podio evitar distraerme, tu interpretación era sumamente aburrida. Te has limitado a cantar cada nota sin sentir realmente la melodía -prosiguió Erik, con fría severidad.

- ¿Melodía? ¿Qué melodía? ¿Puedes explicarme dónde está? No entiendo esta música. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene? Jamás podré cantar con semejante carga orquestal. Lo sabes bien, Erik, este no es mi estilo.

- A ver. ¿Quién es el maestro aquí?

Christine no dijo nada, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y lanzarle una mirada de odio ante tal arrogancia.

- ¿Quién es...? -volvió a repetir con la paciencia que tratan los maestros a sus alumnos.

- Tú, ¡tú!, ¡TÚ! -exclamó ella, enfurecida, levantando las manos y dejándose caer sobre una silla.

- Nunca creí que serías víctima de los arrebatos de las Divas.

Christine suspiró con exasperación.

- ¿Puedes al menos explicarme por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- Porqué Wagner.

Erik pareció meditarlo.

- Creo que es un tipo interesante.

Christine arqueó una ceja.

- Bueno, ya sé que no tienes... volumen suficiente para ser Isolda, pero... lo que me interesa es lo que implica su música. El personaje. Hasta ahora todo lo que has hecho ha sido muy, digamos, inocente, liviano. Tienes que evolucionar, ser capaz de ampliar tu registro, hacer personajes más complejos. Quiero que seas más... Es complicado de explicar, tan sólo es algo que se puede sentir... tal vez si...

Erik no prosiguió con su discurso, se limitó a levantarse limpiamente de la banqueta y ofrecerle una mano a Christine.

- Vamos, tenemos que ir a un sitio.

Christine miró la mano que le tendía sorprendida.

- ¿Ahora?

- Es ahora o nunca -replico él, con un gesto expresamente teatral.

- ¿Y soy yo la que tiene arrebatos? -le reprochó, con ironía, aceptando la mano tendida.

* * *

Tras hacer gala de sus conocimientos subterráneos de París y otros tantos recursos varios (entre ellos un manojo de llaves maestras importante que habría varias puertas vetadas a las personas molientes), Christine comprendió qué pretendía Erik. La había llevado a un teatro, nada deleznable, con un importante patio de butacas, juego de escenarios y ni que hablar del abundante atrezzo que escondía tras la escena.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? -le preguntó Christine, maravillada ante los privilegios que le ofrecía Erik al ser su maestro.

- Soy un ex-fantasma, ¿recuerdas? Puedo entrar y salir de las casas a placer.

- Espero que sea lo único que conserves de fantasma.

- Bueno, vayamos al grano. Dime qué necesitas para ser Isolda. Luz, vestuario, escenario... haz lo que sea necesario para meterte en la piel del personaje.

Christine pareció meditarlo. Echó un vistazo al escenario, mirando los objetos esparcidos aquí y allá. No eran muy ordenados en aquel teatro que digamos...

- Enséñame el vestuario.

Erik hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Tras el cortinaje, Erik fue hacia un rincón en el que había una portezuela. La abrió volviendo a hacer uso de su magnificente llavero y se apartó para dejar pasar a Christine. Erik le pasó el candelabro y la dejó sola entre ropajes.

- ¡Espera...! -exclamó ella, pero ya era tarde. Debía de haber ido a ver qué podía hacer con el material que les ofrecía el teatro.

Christine suspiró con resignación. Esperaba que Erik la hubiera ayudado a elegir... esperaba que hubiera escogido algo para sí mismo... pero había ciertas improvisaciones que no entraban en los planes de Erik. Era una lástima, pero si las cosas eran así, tendría que conformarse con lo que ella escogiera. No es que ella fuera una experta en vestuarios, francamente, para ella era un alivio que otra gente se encargara de ello. Tampoco había comprendido nunca esas divas tan preocupadas por su vestido. Para ella cualquier cosa estaba bien. Miró un poco por encima y pronto encontró algo que parecía... ¿medieval? Era un cuento medieval, ¿no? Tristán e Isolda... Sí, recordaba haber visto algún dibujo. Inclusive las mallas que solían llevar los hombres. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

Erik observó desde el patio de butacas la composición escénica. No estaba nada mal, para el material que tenían. Lástima que el piano tuviera que estar en el foso, desde allí sería difícil hacerle indicaciones a Christine. Tal vez si cogía una cuerda y hacía palanca podría sacarlo...

- ¿Erik? ¿Dónde estás?

Christine salió de entre los cortinajes ya cambiada. Llevaba un vestido rojo muy humilde, sin corsé, suelto, apenas con unas bordaduras en las costuras. Típico de ella, nunca le había gustado la opulencia. En verdad ella ya era perfecta tal y como era, cualquier decoración sobraba. Erik prefirió no mostrar su posición inmediatamente. Se permitió a sí mismo quedarse allí en silencio, deleitándose con la vista. Era preciosa. Sus movimientos, gráciles, su voz, la de un ángel, y su sonrisa... Una risa despreocupada y alegre le sacó de su ensueño. Christine le había visto y bajaba hacia el patio de butacas sin abandonar aquel buen humor que había percibido en ella desde que habían entrado en el teatro.

_Debería haberla traído antes, _pensó Erik para sus adentros.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? Ayúdame -le ordenó suavemente ella, dándose la vuelta-. No puedo abrocharme el botón de la espalda.

Y justo delante de él apareció la blanca y semidesnuda espalda de Christine. Erik no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Se quedó paralizado, temiendo dar un paso en falso. Ella señalaba algo, pero él no entendía lo que decía.

- Erik...

- Ah, sí, perdón -se excusó él torpemente. Cogió el botón que le indicaba Christine y lo unió al otro lado. Aún así sus suaves hombros seguían quedando al descubierto. Y su mano, como por descuido, se había quedado reposando sobre su espalda. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y la mano descuidada resiguió la curva de su cuello como una dulce caricia. La cara de ella se quedó muy cerca de su máscara. Seguía sonriendo, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y toda ella resplandecía. El allanamiento de teatro le sentaba bien.

- Gracias -murmuró ella-. ¿Parezco Isolda?

- Eh... supongo, sí... -respondió él con turbación. A ella parecía no importarle lo más mínimo la corta distancia que les separaba en aquel momento, pero él empezaba a sentirse mareado por su perfume.

- Ahora necesito un Tristán -continuó ella, poniendo algo sobre su mano desocupada.

Erik miró lo que le tendía y vio un barullo de ropa en su mano. Entonces recordó la mano descuidada y la apartó algo azorado. Christine hizo como que no se había dado cuenta, pero el modo en qué apartó la mirada y el rubor que teñía sus mejillas le hizo pensar que había sido muy consciente de aquel breve contacto.

- Te dejo... que te cambies -dijo ella volviendo corriendo hacia el escenario.

Entonces Erik vio realmente lo que tenía entre sus manos. Una camisa blanca, ¿mallas? y... ¿un antifaz? ¿De verdad pretendía que se pusiera _eso_? ¿Y desde cuando Christine decidía si él debía tocar el piano o cantar junto a ella?

Erik subió en dos zancadas las escaleras hacia el escenario. Christine parecía estar dando el visto bueno a la colocación del mobiliario y en aquel momento le daba la espalda, colocando un jarrón con flores de madera.

- Christine, la idea era que tú...

Christine se dio la vuelta al oírle y lanzó una exclamación.

- ¡No te has cambiado!

- No, y no pienso ponerme este ridículo vestuario...

- Pues ya me dirás cómo me meto en el papel de Isolda sin un Tristán.

- Bueno, cuando dije que hicieras lo posible por meterte en la piel de Isolda no me refería a... bueno, no quería decir que... quiero decir que con el vestuario y eso ya está bien, ¿no?

- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que haga de Isolda?

- Ya te lo he dicho, es una oportunidad para explorar nuevas formas de...

- No, Erik -le cortó ella, poniéndose de repente muy seria-. ¿Por qué quieres que interprete el papel de una mujer que engaña a su marido?

Erik se quedó mudo de la impresión. ¿Qué pasaba aquella noche con Christine? ¿Qué bicho le había picado? No cesaba de ponerlo en situaciones comprometidas. Como si quisiera... no, era imposible. Imposible. Y sin embargo, el silencio se había instalado entre ellos, cuando deberían estar creando música. Eso era lo que mejor sabían hacer juntos. Lo demás sólo eran problemas. Pero allí estaban, y lo veía, veía aquella resolución en sus ojos. Se mantenía firme, sabía lo qué quería decir y sabía que Erik la entendía perfectamente. Pero Erik no conseguía articular palabra, pues no sabía cómo responder. Cómo _debía_ responder. La tardanza de dicha respuesta hizo dudar a Christine. El momento pasó. Su resolución se debilitó, hasta que finalmente desistió.

- Lo siento, he sido demasiado brusca -admitió ella, bajando la mirada-. Es un problema que a veces tenemos las mujeres... vemos cosas donde no hay nada.

El momento había pasado, y Erik no había dicho una sola palabra. ¿Por qué?

- … es tarde -susurró Christine, en voz baja-. Dame, ya dejaré yo eso en su sitio.

Christine se acercó a él y cogió la ropa que aún retenía él en sus manos. Pero él no soltó la ropa y ella volvió a mirarle sorprendida. Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Poco podía interpretar Christine, estando oculto su rostro, más parecía querer decir algo y no lograrlo.

- Sólo es un cuento -murmuró Erik-. Un bello y trágico cuento, pero nada más. La vida real es otra cosa. Jamás desearía ese destino para ti. Pero...

Las palabras volvieron a trabarse en la garganta de Erik. Christine aflojó la ropa y reptó hasta las manos de Erik. Se limitó a dejarlas allí, sobre las de él.

- ¿Qué? -le alentó ella, en un hilo de voz.

- … cuando cantas, falta algo. Es como si nunca fueras capaz de alcanzar la plenitud de la música. No hay pasión en tu voz. Es como si no fueras capaz de sentir realmente. Como si estuvieras hueca por dentro. No sientes lo que cantas, Christine. No escogí esta obra con segundas intenciones, te lo juro. Simplemente quería utilizarlo como ejercicio. Creí que te inspiraría.

Christine apartó las manos como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado por ella. Nada de lo que lo hubiese podido decir le habría podido hacer sentir peor. Sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Estoy vacía por dentro?

- Es como si reprimieras tu verdadero ser. Como si no te permitieras a ti misma sentir. Y se nota en tu música. No hay una verdadera pasión en tu canto.

- Tu sinceridad me abruma. Sé que tu intención es... -su voz se quebró-. Será mejor que me vaya o romperé otra más de tus normas -dijo ella con precipitación y yéndose hacia los cortinajes.

Erik lanzó un juramento entre dientes. ¡Diablos! No era eso que lo que iba a decirle. Lo que _quería _decirle. Pero las palabras se habían negado a ser pronunciadas. El temor a las consecuencias le había impedido decir lo que realmente pensaba. El momento había pasado, y no se lo había dicho. No es que fuera mentira lo de que estaba vacía por dentro. Nunca le había pedido que interpretara papeles que exigieran algo más por parte de ella (si exceptuaba Don Juan, claro), sabía que su fuerte eran las doncellas, las niñas puras e inocentes. Y ciertamente la música parecía la de un ángel. Pero creyó que sería bueno para ella no encasillarse, aspirar a algo más. Aspirar a las grandes pasiones, los grandes papeles de soprano. Y le dolía en el alma ver que, a pesar de saber que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera, había algo que se lo impedía. Que no le permitía _sentir_ realmente.

La pregunta era, ¿tenía ella la culpa?

Erik dejó caer las mallas y fue tras ella. Se enredó entre los cortinajes y volvió a gruñir dos o tres imprecaciones más contra su mala suerte, hasta que finalmente le permitieron llegar al vestuario. Estaba apenas iluminado por la vela que había dejado Christine y al principio le costó verla. Pero finalmente la reconoció, en una esquina aún con el vestido de Isolda y hecha un ovillo.

Bueno, al diablo con la regla de no llorar. Era culpa de él, ¿no?

Se acercó a ella con precaución.

- Christine...

- ¡Vete!

- … mi ángel... -él continuó aproximándose, haciendo caso omiso de la súplica de ella.

- ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero que me veas así! ¡Déjame!

Erik se agachó junto a ella, que tenía la cara enterrada entre sus brazos, y su pelo negro cayendo como una cascada, por lo que era imposible verle el rostro. Pero no hacía falta ver las lágrimas para saber que estaban allí y que él era el causante. Su corazón debía de haberse ablandado, porqué otras veces que la había visto así no se había sentido tan culpable. Por eso precisamente se inventó las reglas, para evitar este tipo de situaciones. Aunque ya era tarde para eso.

- Lo siento, no quería hablarte del modo que lo hice...

- Pero sí dijiste lo que querías decir, ¿no? -le reprochó ella, volviendo la cara hacia él. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos-. Déjame -insistió ella, bajando la voz-. Ya se me pasará.

Erik pasó una mano por el pelo de ella, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran entre los bucles de su melena. Christine le miraba con recelo. Erik le tendió un pañuelo y ella se sonó suavemente, sin dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó ella, dubitativa.

- ¿Ahora? -Erik suspiró-. Supongo que tendremos que mandar mis estúpidas reglas al diablo y olvidarnos de ellas para poder retomar nuestras clases.

Christine no dijo nada, atónita como se había quedado ante tal afirmación.

- Lo último que desearía es que mis... imposiciones retrasaran nuestro estudio -prosiguió él, muy diplomático-. No quiero discutir más contigo.

En aquella abolición de normas había algo más, algo implícito que Erik no llegaba a nombrar, y Christine se moría por preguntarle. Pero no se atrevía. Tampoco quería discutir más con él. Sin embargo, por el modo en qué ella se mordía el labio inferior Erik podía intuir con bastante certeza qué pasaba por la cabecita de la soprano. ¿Por qué le obsesionaba tanto? A veces Erik tenía la impresión de que ella estaba más obsesionada con su máscara que él mismo. Era como si quisiera demostrarle que no le importaba lo que había debajo de ella.

- ¿Sigues empecinada en romper la última norma?

- ¡Es que no entiendo por qué tienes que llevar ése saco de patatas en la cabeza! -prorrumpió ella, haciendo evidente su debate interno-. Te queda mucho mejor la media máscara...

- Ya, pero es más incómoda. Se cae mucho y transpira poco.

Christine hizo una media sonrisa.

- Nunca me habías hablado de esas cosas.

- No es uno de mis temas favoritos, francamente -repuso él, con frialdad.

- Erik, ya sé que lo que hay bajo la máscara no te representa más que... esa máscara o... esa capa que llevas, pero hay veces que... simplemente me gustaría saber si sonríes, o frunces el ceño o simplemente, a veces, me gustaría poder...

Christine se humedeció los labios e inevitablemente Erik se fijó en aquel gesto instintivo.

.._.besarte._

Los dedos de Erik seguían enredados entre los cabellos de Christine. Poco a poco, los dos habían ido acercándose. Como el día del vals. Ambos sabían que lo más inteligente y apropiado y correcto, y un largo etcétera de "cómo deben ser las cosas", sería apartarse. Poner distancia. Si era necesario, dejar las clases por una temporada. Pero. Ah, pero. Erik tenía razón. Todo aquel tiempo había cantado sin sentir realmente. Sin saber qué era la pasión. Y ahora, por fin, sentía, sentía su corazón, desbocado y sentía cada fibra de su ser, queriendo sentir más, más de Erik. Tocar. Aquella fue la primera norma. Poco a poco habían ido cayendo las barreras entre ambos. Ya solo quedaba una más. Aunque, llegado aquel momento, Christine sabía que debía ser él quien diera el paso.

Durante todo aquel rato, en qué únicamente se habían mirado el uno al otro, era como si una conversación silenciosa hubiera fluido entre los dos. Y aunque Erik sentía verdadero pavor por volver a mostrarse tal y como era, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Aunque aquello significara tirar por tierra todo lo que habían construido aquellos meses. Siempre había sabido que llegaría el día en qué ella demostraría si realmente era capaz de sobreponerse por él. Y no por salvar la vida del otro. Puede que nunca más pudiera estar tan cerca de ella como lo estaba en aquel momento.

Erik cogió la mano de Christine y la puso sobre la máscara.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Erik asintió levemente con la cabeza. Entonces ella se acercó más a él, una mano sobre la rodilla de él, la otra, quitándole la máscara. Él bajaba la mirada, temeroso de ver el terror en los ojos de ella. Creyendo, que, de un momento a otro, ella volvería a apartarse de su lado. Entonces vio caer a un lado la máscara, sobre el polvoriento suelo y sintió la mano de Christine posarse sobre su mejilla marcada. Solo en ese momento se atrevió a volver a buscar los ojos de ella y cuando vio la trémula sonrisa de ella, sintió que volvía a respirar. Ella le besó en la frente, en la mejilla y, con exasperante lentitud llegó hasta los anhelados labios. Fue un reencuentro cauto, al principio. Pero a medida que Erik recuperaba la confianza y que Christine descubría que ella también podía encontrar el placer en cada cada caricia, cada abrazo, fueron aferrándose más el uno al otro, tornando lo que había sido un casto beso, en otro ferviente, apasionado, _sentido_.

Y Dios sabe lo que habría ocurrido si no les hubiera interrumpido un golpe fuera del vestuario.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

_P.D: Bueno, vuestra insistencia ha dado sus frutos. Tarde, pero bueno, ha llegado al fin. He empezado a escribir ya el próximo capítulo, a ver si esta vez no me duermo en los laureles; pero ya sabéis, si me despisto, volved a insistir. Al final siempre vuelvo. ;) _

_Por cierto, lo que os comento al principio de la recomendación de Banda Sonora os lo digo porqué es la música que me inspiró para este capítulo. No es estrictamente necesario escucharla, por supuesto, pero creo que le dará más emoción. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado._

_¡Y gracias por vuestros ánimos y reviews! Siempre me ayudan a volver a escribir._


	11. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

_Música recomendada: Amy Macdonald (slow it down) y Lana del Rey_

* * *

Capítulo 11

¿Quieres que me vaya?

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Christine y Erik se separaron asustados. La voz venía de fuera. Tal vez era un conserje, que dormía en el mismo teatro. Poco importaba: tenían que salir de allí rápidamente. El problema era que la luz de la vela había muerto mientras estaban ocupados... en cualquier caso la cuestión es que se habían quedado completamente a oscuras.

- ¡Dame la máscara! -susurró Erik, apremiante.

Christine palpó a tientas el suelo, pero lo único que encontró fue el rasposo tacto de un antifaz. Se lo pasó a Erik, esperando que no le molestara el cambio de atuendo.

- ¿Qué es esto? -replicó Erik, notablemente molesto.

- ¡No encuentro la máscara!

- Ya, ya... -repuso él, incrédulo.

Otro golpe afuera obligó a Erik a tragarse su orgullo y dejar la discusión para más adelante. Cogió a Christine de la mano, la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta el otro extremo del vestuario. O eso intuía ella, porqué poco podía ver.

- Espera aquí -le ordenó él, dejando ir su mano. No tardó mucho en volver, pero para entonces Christine ya se había dado cuenta que aún no se había cambiado e intentaba encontrar infructuosamente su ropa. Por suerte Erik sabía moverse fácilmente en la oscuridad y recuperó su mano fácilmente-. Vayámonos -la urgió, estirándole levemente.

- ¡Mi ropa! -cuchicheó ella, tratando de volver atrás. Justo en ese momento, la puerta del vestuario se abrió y la luz penetró en él. Erik obligó a Christine a agazaparse tras un baúl para esconderse del visitante.

El conserje tan solo estuvo unos segundos en el lindar de la puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en entrar en el vestuario. Pronto se convenció a sí mismo que había cumplido con su labor y cerró la puerta. Erik volvió a estirar de Christine cuando se hubo asegurado que el hombre ya se había alejado. Sin embargo, ella insitía en que tenía que recuperar su ropa.

- ¿No ves que podría volver? Tenemos que irnos -dijo él, sin dejar lugar a discusión.

Entonces se metieron por una portezuela que conducía a un pasadizo subterráneo. Anduvieron un buen rato en silencio, con el sonido de sus propios pasos como única compañía. Todo había sido demasiado rápido y extraño para que ninguno de los dos sintiera la necesidad de decir algo al respecto. Christine estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en su ropa, y en cómo explicaría a Raoul su cambio de vestuario. Erik se preguntaba qué calle sería más oscura para poder esconder el ridículo antifaz que se había visto obligado a vestir. Ninguno de los dos quiso siquiera recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ambos, aunque el hecho de ir en aquel momento cogidos de la mano era un recordatorio bastante efectivo.

Tal vez debieran hablar sobre ello.

Llegaron hasta unas escaleras. Erik indicó con un gesto a Christine que subiera, mientras iba tras ella. Salieron al exterior y entonces Christine se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de su casa. Cuando Erik la acompañaba era justamente allí donde solían despedirse.

Apenas una farola iluminaba la sombría calle, pero cuando Erik se colocó frente ella, pudo vislumbrar el vistoso atuendo al que lo había sometido. Es decir, la máscara veneciana que le había dado en lugar de su saco de patatas. Christine tuvo que llevarse la mano a los labios para disimular la risa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó él, desconcertado.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Nada, nada. Te queda muy bien el... antifaz.

Erik gruñó, mostrando su fastidio.

- Adiós -fue lo único que dijo, escueto, dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Erik! -le detuvo ella, borrando la sonrisa de su cara y mostrándose ansiosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Mañana nos vemos, ¿no?

Entonces pareció que él recordó todo lo que acababa de acontecer... entre ellos. Sin embargo, el tema era demasiado reciente para "hablar de ello". Unas horas de reflexión le vendría bien a ambas partes. Algo había cambiado, y la tensión que acababa de instalarse en aquella breve despedida era una clara evidencia. Porqué ni siquiera sabían cómo decir un simple "hasta mañana" en la situación actual.

- Ah... sí -carraspeó Erik-. Mañana, a la misma hora, donde siempre.

Erik alargó un brazo como para... ¿para qué? Una vez colocado allí, no sabía que hacer con él. Dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Christine.

- Buenas noches -murmuró Erik, y, con uno de sus movimientos de capa, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Christine suspiró.

- Vale.

Se quedó allí plantada unos segundos, hasta que una corriente de aire frío le recordó su escaso atuendo y fue corriendo hacia su casa. Con el corazón encogido empezó a repasar mentalmente las excusas que podía dar a Raoul por su increíble retraso. Las cosas entre ellos últimamente habían estado un poco tensas, no quería ni imaginarse la cara que le haría Raoul por su despreocupación horaria. Y mucho menos sabía con qué cara mirarle después de...

Una extraña sorpresa interrumpió sus pensamientos. Las luces de su casa estaban apagadas. Normalmente cuando llegaba estaban siempre abiertas y algún sirviente le había la puerta. Aquel día, sin embargo, tuvo que hacer uso de sus llaves. No tenía ni idea si aquello era un buen presagio, pero entró en la casa con precaución. Estaba en el más absoluto de los silencios. ¿Debía preocuparse? El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Solo podía haber un motivo por el que... pero, ¿era posible? ¿Hasta ese punto había llegado a aborrecer Raoul sus retrasos? Con cierta culpabilidad, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de lo "anormal" que pudiera parecerle, era perfectamente natural que llegado tal punto Raoul decidiera dejar de preocuparse por ella. Se había ido a dormir sin esperar que volviera.

Christine subió las escaleras y fue hacia la habitación de Raoul. Entreabrió la puerta y vio que, efectivamente, dormía. Con una desagradable sensación en el pecho, cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su habitación. Cuando entró y frente ella vio su propio reflejo, con aquel rojo atuendo fue rápidamente hacia el espejo y lo tapó con un chal.

- Oh, Raoul. ¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Christine se levantó pronto, aborrecida de estar en la cama para nada. No había dormido un ápice en toda la noche, pensando en Erik, tratando de dejar de pensar en él y no consiguiéndolo. Todo lo que deseaba aquella mañana era volver a verle. Su música le martilleaba en la cabeza, le pasaba siempre que quería estar con él, sus notas, sus letras y melodías revoloteaban dentro de ella.

_ Baila conmigo hasta el amanecer._

Se encontró con Raoul en el comedor, desayunando. Era la hora en la que él solía desayunar. No tenía muy buen aspecto, aunque Christine sabía que el suyo no debía ser mucho mejor. Tan cansada como estaba, Christine ni siquiera se planteó cómo enfrentarse a su marido, cómo mentirle una vez más, y esta vez, por algo verdaderamente reprobable.

_Bajo la luz de la luna._

Christine se sentó al otro lado de la mesa sin ni siquiera decir "buenos días" a Raoul. Un sirviente llegó y le sirvió el café a Christine tal y como le gustaba a ella, con mucha leche, poco azúcar y un toque de canela. Qué bien la conocían. En ese breve interludio de tiempo el matrimonio no se había dirigido una sola palabra.

- ¿Dónde estuviste a noche? -preguntó suavemente Raoul, con una voz gélida como el cristal.

Christine levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Creyó que el peligro había pasado. Se equivocaba. Optó por la media verdad.

- En el teatro.

- ¿En el teatro? ¿Tú sola?

- Sí -fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

Raoul suspiró, con algo de exasperación.

- Christine, ¿qué está pasando?

Christine vaciló. ¿Qué podía decirle? "Sí que pasa. Hace ya unos meses que vuelvo a dar clases con el Fantasma de la Ópera, ¿Te acuerdas? Ése que intentó matarte. Ah sí, y ayer nos besamos."

- Lo siento -murmuró ella, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué sientes? -preguntó él con impaciencia.

- No ser la esposa que tú querías.

- No sé qué se supone que significa eso, pero no podemos seguir así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que estoy cansado de esta situación. Últimamente no hablamos nunca, no vamos a ninguna de las fiestas que nos invitan y hace meses que no dormimos juntos. El otro día me dijiste que no querías tener hijos y ni siquiera podemos hablar de ello. Te pasas el día fuera de casa, no sé dónde estás, ni con quién. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

Christine asintió, compungida.

- Tienes razón, lo sé. Sé que he estado... distante. Es que me agobia eso de tener hijos. Ya sé que la mayoría de las mujeres quieren tener hijos, pero yo... yo quiero cantar Raoul. Cantar es mi vida. Y sé que si tengo hijos no volverá a ser lo mismo.

- ¿No quieres tener _nunca_ hijos?

Tal fue el desasosiego con el que le habló Raoul que Christine sintió la necesidad de rectificar sus palabras.

- No he dicho nunca, nunca... solo... de momento.

Raoul asintió, sin que la sombra de preocupación desapareciera de su cara. Entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo Christine volvió a mirar realmente a su marido. Ya no era aquel joven muchacho que había conocido en la ópera. Antes era jovial, siempre sonriente... pero ahora, su rostro solo mostraba tristeza. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que la había visto sonreír. Y todo era culpa suya. Le hacía infeliz. Porqué nunca había estado realmente con él. Siempre había habido... otro. Christine meneó la cabeza, tratando de sacudir dichos pensamientos de su cabeza por enésima vez. Christine se levantó, rodeó la mesa y fue hacia Raoul. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

_ El tiempo de bailar pasa._

- Perdóname, perdóname, ¿qué puedo hacer?

- No tienes que disculparte, Christine -repuso Raoul con cansancio-. Yo solo quiero estar contigo. No quiero ser uno de esos maridos que controlan sus mujeres, sé que eres honesta y confío en ti. Pero me gustaría hiciéramos cosas juntos, ¿sabes? Compartir nuestra vida.

- Claro -dijo ella, con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose la persona más horrible del mundo por mentir de aquella manera a un hombre tan bueno.

- Esta noche hay un baile en casa de los Laurent. No te había dicho nada porqué últimamente no hablamos... pero realmente me gustaría que fuéramos.

- Entonces iremos -sentenció ella, tratando de aparentar seguridad-. Pero voy a tener que comprar un nuevo vestido.

- ¡Por supuesto! Pediré que te preparen un carruaje para que puedas ir al centro a buscar algo...

Raoul se levantó con entusiasmo y empezó a dar órdenes a los sirvientes para que complacieran a su esposa. Christine suspiró. Por aquella vez había salido bien, pero sabía que, tal como había dicho Raoul, aquello no podía seguir así.

_ Y sé que el cielo está fuera de mi alcance._

* * *

Erik deambulaba por las calles de París sin rumbo. La noche anterior había vuelto a casa del Persa solo para cambiarse el dichoso antifaz por una de sus medio-máscaras (mucho más discreta que aquel colorido antifaz, hay que decir). Había querido tocar el piano, pero nada se le ocurrió. No podía dormir, así que volvió a salir a la calle y empezó a andar y andar. Sin ir a ningún sitio en concreto. El día había llegado y su ámbito de paseo se había quedado bastante limitado a las calles estrechas y sombrías. Pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Sin realmente quererlo, aunque deseándolo calladamente, fue acercándose a la casa de Christine. Sabía que era peligroso estar tan cerca de su casa y a esas horas, mas no pudo evitarlo.

Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, _entender _qué había pasado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la vio salir de casa completamente sola. El carruaje la esperaba, pero habló con el sirviente y se fue sola andando calle abajo. La siguió de cerca manteniéndose en la sombra, temeroso de que alguien conocido pudiera encontrarla. La siguió durante un buen rato y cada vez más desconcertado, pues no entendía hacia donde se dirigía. Entonces se planteó que, tal vez, tan solo tal vez, le ocurriera exactamente lo mismo que a él, y que no iba a ningún sitio en particular, solo andaba.

Entonces llegaron al Sena, en una de las orillas más solitarias y apartadas y ella se sentó en un banco. Una vez se hubo asegurado que no había nadie alrededor, Erik salió de su escondite y se sentó a su lado. Ella no pareció sorprendida de verle.

- Esta noche no podremos ensayar. Tengo que ir a un baile -suspiró ella, apesadumbrada.

- Bueno -se limitó a contestar él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Un soplo de aire removió las hojas de los árboles y ninguno dijo nada. Se oía el rumor de la ciudad a lo lejos, el pasar de los carruajes, la gente hablando, y ninguno de los dos había hablado aún.

- Debería irme a comprar un vestido -finalmente dijo Christine.

- ¿Debes irte?

- Sí, debo -asintió ella, inmóvil.

- Ah, el deber -suspiró Eric-. Qué extrañas palabras. Tan importantes para la raza humana cuando solo producen dolor.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué sabes tú de las normas?

- Que han sido impuestas por los fuertes para someter a los débiles.

- Ya -asintió Christine. Meneó la cabeza, con cansancio-. ¿De qué se supone que estamos hablando, Erik?

Erik se acercó un poco hacia Christine, bajando la voz como si tratara de hacer una confidencia.

- De romper normas -susurró él, en lo que detectó Christine, debía ser un tono travieso. Christine no pudo evitar sonreír levemente-. ¿Te parece divertido?

Christine trató de ocultar la sonrisa con la mano.

- Eres malvado. Te gusta confundirme.

- Puede que ya estés confundida y yo solo te ayude a hacer aflorar esa confusión.

- Hoy estás particularmente filosófico.

- Debe de ser porqué llevo toda la noche pensando.

- Yo también.

- ¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión? -trató de decir Erik con desinterés, aunque para ella fue evidente el deje de ansiedad en su voz. Le conocía demasiado bien como para no conocer las emociones que dejaban traslucir su voz.

- A varias, pero ninguna me convence.

Volvieron a caer en el silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera muy bien qué decir. Finalmente Christine se decidió y se levantó.

- Me voy.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué?

Erik dudó.

- ¿Podemos hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer sin rodeos? -soltó Erik, claramente aliviado al decir lo que le había estado carcomiendo durante toda la noche.

- ¿Resolverá algo hablarlo? -respondió ella escéptica.

- Por lo menos será mejor que callarlo. ¿Puedes volver a sentarte?

Christine se cruzó de brazos y se quedó donde estaba. Viendo la actitud de Christine, Erik decidió levantarse él mismo para ponerse a la misma altura. Instintivamente, Christine se alejó un paso de él.

- ¿Ahora me tienes miedo?

_ No, a ti no. A mí misma._ Pero Christine prefirió mantener aquel pensamiento para sí misma. Ahora que ya le había... ya habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, le resultaba mucho más fácil acercarse a él... y más difícil alejarse. Christine hizo una mueca. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Nunca se había sentido así con Raoul.

- Ahora comprendo porqué pusiste aquellas absurdas normas.

- Tampoco han servido de mucho.

- Me equivoqué, ¿vale? En aquel momento, no sé, ocurrió, pero ahora... esta mañana, cuando he visto a Raoul me he sentido fatal. Y no quiero hacerle daño.

- Por lo menos él sigue siendo guapo -resopló Erik con amargura.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Es un vizconde joven y guapo que se encaprichó contigo, pero si quisiera podría estar con cualquier otra mujer. Incluso podría estar ahora mismo con otra mujer, y tú ni siquiera lo sospecharías, o no, no lo sé... Pero yo... yo _jamás_, ni siquiera imaginé que... -Erik calló-. Es igual. No, no quiero comparar, no quiero compasión...

- ¿Compasión? -repitió Christine suavemente. Poco sospechaba Erik que dicha palabra encendería de aquella manera a Christine- ¿Compasión? ¿¡Compasión! ¡Compasión! ¡Ja! -Christine apretó los puños, dio media vuelta furibunda, y entonces le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Erik.

- ¡Ay! ¿Se puede saber qué...?

- ¡Idiota! Después de manipularme, amenazarme y chantajearme, ¿de verdad crees que puedo sentir compasión por ti? ¿De verdad? ¿Después de saber todo lo que hiciste en la Ópera? Si de verdad crees eso, es que me conoces muy poco...

- ¿Entonces por qué me besaste?

- Porqué _quería_ besarte -respondió ella de forma impulsiva. Contestó in meditar, sin pensarlo, y nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras se arrepintió. Porqué vio la esperanza en los ojos de Erik, y sabía que ahora sería mucho más difícil echarse atrás o intentar fingir que nada había ocurrido. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? En el momento en qué le quitó la máscara supo que no podría volver atrás. Había dado el paso sin ni siquiera estar segura de querer seguir aquel camino.

- ¿Y eso dónde nos deja?

- A mí, desde luego, como una mala persona -atajó Christine, cruzándose de brazos y alejándose un paso más de Erik-. He vuelto a hablar demasiado, debería irme.

Antes de que Christine pudiera marcharse Erik alargó el brazo y le tomó una mano. Christine le miró suplicante. _Déjame ir, déjame ir, ahora que puedo. _Algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto Erik, ahora que había reunido el valor para sincerarse.

- Dios sabe que he intentado dejar atrás mi oscuro pasado, Christine. Te juro que lo he intentado, y todo por ti. Haces que quiera ser mejor persona, haces que crea que vale la pena. Y Dios sabe que intenté aceptar tu decisión y enterrar mis sentimientos hacia ti. No soporto verte sufrir, y menos por mi culpa, y lo último que desearía es volver a verte infeliz. Intenté hacerte creer que había muerto y mantenerme alejado de ti. Pero tú seguías volviendo y seguías buscándome... y tus ojos... Dios sabe que no habría regresado si hubiera sabido que eras feliz, Christine. Pero no lo eras y me fue imposible mantenerme al margen. Lo he intentado, Christine, lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Intenté autoconvencerme y autoengañarme, y creer que ya no te amaba. Pensé que solo era la música, que solo necesitabas mi música. Pero cada mirada, cada lágrima y cada palabra tuya ha reavivado lo que creí haber olvidado. Porqué nunca he dejado de amarte. Nunca. Por eso te pido que no juegues más conmigo y que seas sincera. No me repliques, y escucha atentamente -le advirtió él, al ver la cara que hacía Christine de desacuerdo-. Si tú me aseguras ahora que si te dejo y me voy para siempre serás feliz, me iré. Sin embargo, si eres incapaz de prometerme que serás feliz... entonces no me pidas que pase por alto lo que acabas de decir, porqué no te lo permito, Christine. Así que, contéstame: ¿quieres que me vaya?

Christine bajó la mirada al suelo, con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de hablar. Erik posó suavemente su mano enguantada bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- No -susurró ella, en voz casi inaudible.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres ser una esposa modelo? ¿No es eso lo que deseas? ¿Complacer a tu marido? ¿Por qué no debería irme si estoy entorpeciendo tu matrimonio?

Christine le devolvió la mirada, con desesperación, pero vio en los ojos de Erik una determinación imposible de eludir. Sabía qué quería oír Erik, mas ella no sabía si sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Al fin y al cabo, era una cuestión que había tratado evitar durante tanto tiempo que se había convencido a sí misma de su inexistencia. Creyó que podría mantener esa situación de indefinición para siempre, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo doloroso que había sido para Erik. Y para sí misma, por más que tratara de engañarse. Pero las viejas costumbres son extremadamente difíciles de deshacer.

- No sé qué quiero, Erik. Solo sé que, aunque te pida que te quedes y que te diga tú me das algo que Raoul no tiene... seguiré estando casada con él. Tomé una decisión, y debo acarrear con las consecuencias. Hice una promesa y no puedo incumplirla. ¿He sido egoísta? Puede. Cierto, no me he portado bien contigo. Pero tú tampoco es que seas un santo.

- Tienes miedo de la verdad.

- ¿Y cuál es la verdad, Erik? -suspiró ella, con cansancio.

Erik le cogió ambas manos a Christine y se acercó a ella. Esta vez Christine no retrocedió. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, Christine con escepticismo, Erik desafiante. El suspense empezó a inquietar a Christine, pero esperó impasible hasta que Erik habló nuevamente.

- Que Raoul es tonto. Es un niño bien, soso y aburrido. Bonachón, sí, pero simplón. Te arrepientes de tu decisión cada segundo de cada día porqué cada segundo de cada día con él es exasperantemente aburrido.

Christine se deshizo de las manos de Erik con brusquedad.

- Y tú eres cruel, insensible y malo -replicó ella, indignada-. El destino quiso maldecirte con ese rostro para rebajar tu soberbia y prepotencia. ¡¿Qué te da derecho a insultar de esa manera a mi marido?

- Tú, Christine, tú y tu meliflua voz desde que estás con él. No hay pasión en tu voz, no hay nada. Porqué él te coarta y te oprime. Tienes miedo de dejarte llevar, de ser quien realmente eres. Tienes miedo hasta de vivir.

- ¿Y precisamente tú, el valiente que se oculta tras una máscara, tienes que decirme que tengo miedo?

- Yo ya me he quitado mi máscara ante ti, puesto que eres la única persona que deseo que me acepte. ¿Qué te retiene a ti?

- ¡No lo sé, no lo sé! ¿Es que esta conversación no tiene fin? ¿Qué quieres Erik, qué quieres? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿No ves que estoy atrapada, que no puedo hacer nada? Tal vez para ti la conciencia sea un concepto abstracto sin sentido, pero para mí es importante. Es demasiado tarde, ya no puedo echarme atrás.

- ¿Acaso tu religión y tu costumbres te prohiben ser fiel a ti misma? ¿Sentir? ¿Vivir? … ¿amar? Nadie te lo ha prohibido, Christine, más que tú misma.

- Estoy demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo sobre esto.

- De lo que estás cansada es de luchar contra ti misma.

- Lo que sea. Ya es muy tarde. Debo irme.

Erik meneó la cabeza, decepcionado.

- Por supuesto, es lo que mejor sabes hacer.

- Erik, no tengo fuerzas para seguir discutiendo contigo.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

- De momento, despedirnos.

- ¿De momento? No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué razón tengo para volver? ¿Qué me impide irme? Puede que fuese lo mejor, así dejarías de luchar, así dejarías de tener dudas y de estar confusa.

- Erik, de verdad que estoy cansada.

- Puede que esa excusa te sirva con tu marido, pero no conmigo.

Christine se apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua. Intentó no volver a caer una vez más en sus provocaciones, pues sabía que cada vez que se alteraba estaba más cerca de dar la razón a Erik. Además, Erik había dado en el clavo: precisamente aquella era la táctica que utilizaba para evitar a Raoul. Y que Erik supiera algo así no hacía sino molestarla más.

- ¿Por qué insistes en amargarme?

- ¿Por qué insistes en resistirte?

- Te crees muy listo, pero no sabes nada. No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento.

- Pues explícamelo.

- ¡Erik, tengo prisa!

- Y yo desde que nos besamos lo único que deseo es volver a besarte, y sin embargo me aguanto.

Christine no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír estas palabras y en un vano intento de evasión trató de sobreponerse respondiendo con un frío sarcasmo.

- Oh, qué caballeroso.

- Sí, pero empiezo a pensar que en este tipo de situaciones valen más las acciones que las palabras. Disculpa mi ignorancia, querida, per me temo que la inexperiencia me ha jugado una mala pasada -repuso Erik con tranquilidad, acercándose felinamente hacia ella.

- Erik, espera, lo de ayer no te da derecho a... -le advirtió Christine, señalándolo con un dedo, retrocediendo.

Erik se plantó junto a ella en dos zancadas, a escasos centímetros.

- Dime que pare y lo haré.

Christine boqueó varias veces, tratando de decir algo, pero ningún sonido articulado salió de sus labios. Estaba demasiado cerca de él como para poder pensar racionalmente, o siquiera como para moverse. Erik la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Christine apenas reaccionó, de la impresión que le había causado la rápida resolución de Erik. Entonces Erik volvió a separarse levemente de ella, para dejarla respirar y la miró fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

- No -murmuró Christine, apenas consciente de sus palabras- no pares.

Entonces Erik sonrió, y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más fervor, olvidando cualquier precaución anterior. Esta vez ella sí reaccionó, con igual pasión, apretándose a más a él, intentando saborear cada sabor, cada caricia. Erik casi creyó enloquecer al sentir la febril respuesta de ella, pero una vez más supo sobreponerse a su propio deseo y se separó de ella, aunque sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos.

- ¿Y bien?

- Te juro que te mato si se te ocurre marcharte, Erik. Oh, Dios, para antes de que hagamos alguna insensatez -le rogó Christine, sin aliento, al ver que intentaba volver a besarla.

- ¡No puedes decirme algo así y pretender que me mantenga impasible!

- Lo siento, pero sigo teniendo que ir a comprarme un vestido.

- Otra vez con...

Christine le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- Tenías razón. Pero no puedo cambiar sin más toda mi vida. Es imposible que decidamos ahora qué vamos hacer y menos... así -repuso ella, al reparar en lo "abrazados" que seguían estando-. Así que de momento voy a ir a ese maldito baile y mañana ya pensaremos algo.

- Tu pragmatismo es desesperante. ¿No podrías, simplemente...?

Christine le calló nuevamente con un beso. Ninguno de los dos se resistió a abandonar las palabras por el placer de aquel simple beso. Esta vez Christine fue la que intentó ser más fuerte y separarse definitivamente de Erik. Su resolución se tambaleó peligrosamente al ver los ojos anhelantes de Erik, pero supo sobreponerse nuevamente con su "pragmatismo".

- Hasta mañana.

Erik no respondió a la despedida y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y observar como Christine se marchaba. El pequeño tambaleo de ella y su mirada hacia atrás fue lo único que compensó a Erik la desagradable sensación de tener que dejarla ir. Veinticuatro horas parecían una eternidad. Hm... ¿dónde se celebraría aquel "maldito" baile?

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

_N.A: Como compensación de mis continuos retrasos, hoy tenemos capítulo extra :)_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, son precisamente vuestros comentarios los que me animan a continuar con esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo._


	12. El baile de los Laurent

Capítulo 12

El baile de los Laurent

Aunque no se enorgullecía especialmente de ello, Nadir no pudo sino sospechar de su amigo cuando este le pidió parte del dinero que generosamente le había entregado el periodista Leroux por contarle su "versión" de la historia del fantasma. La lacónica respuesta de Erik, resumida en un simple "no te preocupes" acrecentó sus dudas y no pudo evitar instigar a su amigo aún más.

- ¿Y qué dices que vas a hacer con ese dinero?

- No te lo he dicho.

- Claro. Entonces, ¿puedes contestarme a esta sencilla pregunta? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese dinero?

- No te preocupes -repitió Erik, esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa que puso los pelos de punta a Nadir-. ¿Te queda tinta y papeles para escribir una carta?

- ¿A quién vas a escribir?

- No te preocupes -insistió Erik, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y evitando así la circunspecta mirada de Nadir.

Por supuesto, no era nada ilegal lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba seguro de que si se lo decía a Nadir empezaría a ponerle objeciones. Sabía que ciertas personas podían considerar lo que se disponía a hacer moralmente reprobable, pero en aquel caso, el fin sí justificaba los medios. Le mortificaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Christine y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo para siempre. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella. Así pues, para compensar el malestar de su pupila, había decidido que lo mejor sería rebajar la alta consideración que tenía ella de su marido. La idea era muy sencilla: pagar a una cortesana para que sedujera al maravilloso Raoul, así Christine no tendría por qué sentirse culpable. El plan era tan brillante que Erik no podía evitar sonreír de regocijo. A ver si el fantástico Raoul sería tan "noble y bueno" cuando su mujer descubriera que la había engañado con una fulana. Simplemente brillante.

Erik garabateó rápidamente la misiva, dirigida al Moulin Rouge y se aseguró que Nadir no viera el destinatario cuando la entregara al mensajero.

Una vez más, Erik sonrió con satisfacción. En unas horas una hermosa mujer aparecería en el baile y deslumbraría al pánfilo marido de Christine. Simplemente brillante.

* * *

Christine soltó un resoplido, sin aire, cuando una vez más su sirvienta le apretó el corsé para que pudiera meterse en el ceñido vestido. Un problema que no habría tenido de haber comprado con tiempo el vestido, pero las prisas obligaban a tomar cosas sin siquiera tener la talla adecuada para meterse en ellas.

- ¿Está bien? -le preguntó Marie con preocupación.

- Sí, sí. Acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo -se limitó a responder obedientemente Marie y a dar el apretón final. Christine se preguntó si la sirvienta no tendría algo contra ella y estaría aprovechando la ocasión para descargar su ira. Por lo menos cabría en el dichoso vestido. ¿Pero para quien se suponía que habían hecho ese vestido? ¿Para una niña? De un modo u otro consiguió entrar, aunque el estar dentro y seguir respirando ya era otro tema. No sabía cuánto aguantaría así, pero esperaba que la velada no se prolongara demasiado.

Cuando bajó las escaleras Raoul la esperaba ya, y le dijo que estaba hermosa. Christine apenas contestó con una sonrisa contenida, bajando la mirada. Se sentía incapaz de mirarle a la cara, demasiado avergonzada al recordar a cada segundo lo que horas antes había ocurrido con Erik. Odiaba aquella sensación de malestar. Y eso unido a la estrechez del vestido la hacía sentirse por momentos más mareada y enferma de lo que quería admitir. Pero debía hacer aquel esfuerzo, por Raoul.

* * *

Viéndola bajar del carro tan pálida, Erik pensó enseguida que Christine estaba enferma. Sin embargo, tuvo que contener su preocupación y deseo por saber si estaba bien y mantenerse en las sombras, observándola impotente. Estar tan cerca de tanta gente que podría conocerle era peligroso, pero tenía que asegurarse que su plan funcionaba. Y de paso ver a Christine, aunque solo fuera de lejos, no le había parecido tan mala idea. En principio. Pero ahora que ya estaba allí se arrepentía amargamente. No soportaba ver cómo Raoul la cogía del brazo o de la cintura y se mantenía en todo momento cerca de ella. ¡Lo que habría dado Erik por estar en su lugar! Sin embargo, observando con más atención se dio cuenta de que Christine apenas le hablaba y no digamos mirarle. Ni una sola vez le miró. Pero la palidez no se marchaba de sus finos rasgos y a cada momento Erik estaba más preocupado e indignado. ¿Es que aquel maldito vizconde no se daba cuenta? ¡Estaba enferma! ¿Por qué la obligada a aguantar aquella situación si no estaba en condiciones?

Entraron en el palacete de los Laurent y Erik se las arregló para entrar también por la puerta de servicio. Consiguió encontrar un lugar privilegiado en una de los salones contiguos al gran comedor para espiar a los invitados sin ser visto. Era una suerte que los Laurent fueran unos metomentodo que tenían a cada esquina el clásico cuadro-espía. Erik no acababa de comprender las costumbres de aquellos burgueses, pero supuso que eran cosas que pasaban cuando el dinero se les subía a la cabeza. El caso es que desde allí podía ver perfectamente cenando a Christine, Raoul... y su pequeña infiltrada. Era mona. Tenía cierto parecido físico con Christine, puesto que había especificado ciertas características... pero evidentemente no era lo mismo. Christine era inigualable. Desde su punto de vista, claro. Esperaba que Raoul no fuera tan exigente como él.

* * *

Por enésima vez Christine miró hacia atrás. Tenía la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Probablemente serían imaginaciones... pero no podía quitarse ese cosquilleo en la nuca de encima.

- Christine, ¿conoces a aquella muchacha? -le preguntó Raoul, distrayéndola de su linea de pensamientos. Christine miró hacia donde le indicaba su marido y vio a una chica menuda, morena y con unos grandes ojos.

- No -repuso ella desconcertada-. ¿Por qué?

- No para de mirarnos. Creí que tal vez la conocías tú.

- Pues no. Y parece que viene sola, ¿no? Es raro.

- ¿Verdad?

Christine se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras daba otro sorbo de vino. Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía la copa vacía y buscó con la mirada al sirviente más próximo para que le sirviera más vino. Raoul puso una mano sobre su copa.

- Creo que por hoy ya has bebido bastante -dijo él en un susurro.

Christine apretó los dientes. Cierto, el beber algo refrescante le había proporcionado algo de alivio a la asfixia constante que suponía aquel corsé y tal vez estuviese bebiendo más de la cuenta. Pero independientemente de que pudiera tener razón, no le gustaba que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Además, era humillante que su marido tuviera que decirle cuando dejar de beber en una cena con tanta gente delante. Trató de mantener la compostura y fingir indiferencia.

- ¿Sí? No me he dado cuenta. Es que tengo mucha sed.

- Te pediré agua -resolvió Raoul, haciendo una seña al sirviente más cercano.

Christine se mordió una vez más la lengua y no dijo nada. Cuando el sirviente le puso agua en la copa ella bebió un sorbo y miró a Raoul.

- ¿Contento?

- Aliviado.

¡Oh, cuánta razón le daría ahora mismo a Erik si en ese preciso instante volviera a decirle que "Raoul era un tonto"!

* * *

Christine no parecía muy contenta. No tenía ni idea de qué estarían hablando, pero hacía la misma cara que cuando le decía que tenía que hacer más ejercicios de voz antes de cantar. Y aunque el vino le había dado algo de color en sus mejillas seguía estando muy pálida. ¡Qué daría Erik por poder acercarse a ella! Solo con que se separara un momento del grupo, o fuera al lavabo... pero allí, entre tanta gente era imposible siquiera estar a un metro de ella.

Pronto acabó el baile y su enviada especial pudo poner en marcha su plan de ataque. Por desgracia, era tan menuda que le era difícil vislumbrarla entre tanta gente. Bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar? Estaba absolutamente absorto siguiendo los pasos de Christine. Poco le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer la muchacha.

Parecía que Raoul quería sacar a Christine a bailar, pero ella se mostraba reacia. En aquel momento apareció muy cerca de ellos su enviada, que distrajo a Raoul y permitió a Christine escapar. Erik sonrió con satisfacción. Por desgracia, Raoul apenas hizo caso a la chica y se volvió para buscar a su mujer. Había desaparecido de su vista y para sorpresa de Erik, tampoco él sabía donde se había metido su diva. En aquellas circunstancias, Erik se dijo a si mismo que sí que estaba justificado salir de su escondrijo para buscarla.

* * *

Christine sintió que por fin podía respirar. Había salido a la calle y el aire frío de la noche la había revitalizado. Sin consideración alguna, se rompió una parte del vestido para librarse de aquella opresión infernal. Un destrozo no demasiado evidente pero suficiente como excusa para volver a casa. Pero en lugar de entrar de nuevo a la casa y explicarle a Raoul su pequeño incidente, Christine prefirió quedarse fuera. Suspiró, aliviada por poder encontrar un momento de paz y tiempo para reflexionar.

Reflexionar. Christine no estaba segura de si realmente era lo que quería hacer. Aún se sentía demasiado confusa. Ni siquiera ella entendía sus propios actos. No sabía por qué, pero durante mucho tiempo había deseado quitarle la máscara a Erik. ¿Lo habría hecho de haber sabido todo que había desencadenado? ¿O tal vez su subconsciente sabía precisamente que era esto lo que ocurriría y la había empujado a hacerlo?

¿Con qué motivo?

¿Por qué?

Quería probar algo. Pero no ante Erik, sino ante ella misma. Quería demostrarse a sí misma que podría sobreponerse. Que no era tan superficial como en otros tiempos. Bueno, pues lo había conseguido. ¡Y tanto! Recordó aquellos tiempos en qué Raoul creía que Erik una amenaza... hasta que supo que su rostro estaba desfigurado. Entonces supo que la partida estaba ganada. Tal vez Raoul no conocía a Christine tanto como creía. Ni siquiera Christine estaba segura de conocerse a sí misma. Se sentía como si convirtiera en una persona diferente cuando estaba con Erik. En cambio, cuando estaba con Raoul... era la Christine que ella misma creía que era. ¿Tenía algún sentido lo que estaba pensando? ¿O solo estaba consiguiendo confundirse más a sí misma?

¿Por qué era tan complicado?

¿Por qué no podía ser Erik normal?

Christine se sorprendió a sí misma ante este último pensamiento. ¿Deseaba que Erik fuera normal? Sí, sí. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Oh, sí, y tanto! ¡Ojalá no hubiera sido un atormentado artista escondido bajo la ópera! ¡Ojalá no tuviera razón para llevar esa maldita máscara! ¡Ojalá...!

_Ojalá no hubiera conocido a Raoul._

Con tristeza, Christine se percató de que era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de algo así. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tampoco había sido casualidad. Si había tardado tanto en dejar escapar siquiera dichos pensamientos en su cabeza era porqué tenía miedo. Un terrible miedo de la verdad. Con Raoul todo era sencillo, razonable. No daba miedo. En cambio, Erik... Lo que sentía por Erik... la aterrorizaba. Por eso había preferido ignorar esos sentimientos. Porqué intuía algo demasiado, demasiado... simplemente demasiado para ella. Era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, con la música, era otra cosa. Ahora, justo en ese momento, Christine empezaba a atisbar el verdadero significado de la música de Erik. Todo aquel tiempo era como si hubiera estado ciega. Tan asustada que no podía ver lo que tenía delante. Tanto, que ni siquiera se había podido comprender a sí misma. Claro que no había podido entender la música de Erik. Aquella música era el más puro lenguaje de las emociones. De los sentimientos de Erik. Pero todo aquel tiempo había estado demasiado asustada para escucharle.

La cuestión era, ¿podía ser ahora valiente? ¿Quería serlo?

No estaba segura.

Seguía teniendo miedo de ser consumida por la música de Erik.

¿Y la alternativa? ¿Vivir eternamente reprimida e infeliz por hacer "lo correcto"? ¿Vivir sin vivir? ¿Qué era la vida, al fin y al cabo?

_Oh, Dios_. _Ahora filosofo y todo._ Tantas horas con Erik empezaban a hacer mella en ella.

Christine se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor agudo en las sienes. Se masajeó con los dedos, pero el dolor persistía. Demasiadas revelaciones. Demasiados sentimientos para procesar.

Y lo peor: una decisión que tomar.

¿Qué hacer?

Ojalá alguien pudiera decidir por ella. Así se libraría de la responsabilidad. ¿Sí? ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¡No, no lo sabía! ¡No sabía lo que quería, no lo sabía! Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer que alguien tomara la decisión por ella.

- ¿Miss Daeé?

Christine se giró, sorprendida por escuchar su antiguo y querido apellido. Vio una pareja vestida elegantemente que reconocía haber visto en la fiesta, pero que no conocía personalmente. El hombre no le dio tiempo a contestar, pues prosiguió hablando:

- ¿Es usted, verdad? ¡Ya me lo pareció! Solo quería decirle que la vi en su debut en la ópera de París y que desde entonces he creído... bueno, creemos -se rectificó, mirando a su mujer- que es usted una maravillosa soprano. Fue una verdadera lástima lo de la ópera, sinceramente... Desde entonces no la hemos visto actuar. ¿Sigue usted cantando?

Christine sonrió, algo atribulada por la velocidad en qué hablaba el hombre. Pero viendo que el hombre callaba y la dejaba hablar, Christine contestó educadamente:

- Es usted muy amable. Sí que sigo cantando, pero... bueno, no es lo mismo que antes.

- Es una verdadera pena, sinceramente, porqué tiene usted un gran talento -prosiguió la mujer, hablando con la misma viveza que su marido-. ¿Sabe? Mi marido y yo somos unos apasionados de la ópera. La verdad es que estamos sufriendo mucho desde que se incendió. No entendemos por qué están tardando tantísimo en las tareas de reconstrucción. Es horrible, ¿sabe usted quién está al cargo ahora mismo? No, claro que no -se contestó a sí misma la mujer, viendo la cara de desconcierto de Christine-. Por eso precisamente hemos estado pensando en tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿verdad que sí, Charmant?

- Desde luego que sí. Esto es un abuso a los ciudadanos de París. ¡Un año sin ópera! Esto es inadmisible. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer las personas decentes sin nuestra mayor fuente de entretenimiento? ¿Cotillear como viejas? ¡Desde luego que no! Por eso hemos estado pensando Charmine y yo que vamos a contactar con quien quiera que sea que está al cargo de estas cosas y decirle que hasta aquí.

-Eso mismo, ¡hasta aquí!

- Y sepa usted que cuando reabra la ópera nosotros estaremos ahí para asegurarnos que usted será la _prima donna_.

- Son ustedes... muy amables -repuso ella, aún sorprendida ante tanta vehemencia.

- Esta noche hemos estados ya haciendo algunas gestiones, viendo lo que piensa la buena sociedad sobre el tema. Y creo que tenemos bastante gente de nuestra parte -le aseguró Charmine en tono de confidencia.

- ¡Y qué feliz casualidad que estuviera hoy usted aquí también! No teníamos ni idea que siguiera usted viviendo en París. Creíamos que tal vez se hubiera marchado a alguna ciudad dónde el arte fuera más próspero que aquí. ¡Bueno, tanto mejor para nosotros! Dígame, ¿dónde vive usted ahora? Así podremos visitarla y hablarle sobre las novedades sobre nuestras gestiones. ¿Le parece a usted bien?

- Por supuesto. Vivo en la Rue de Rivoli, vengan ustedes cuando quieran.

- ¡Espléndido, espléndido!

Ambos le dieron un ferviente apretón de manos mientras se despedían con el mismo entusiasmo. Finalmente se fueron y Christine pudo preguntarse qué era lo que realmente acababa de pasar. ¡Qué locura de matrimonio! Sin embargo, parecían perfectamente coordinados. Compenetrados. ¿Era así como debían ser los matrimonios?

Oh, no. Por unos segundos había olvidado "su tema". Ahora volvía a recordarlo. Ciertamente, aquella pareja le había dado algo nuevo en lo que pensar. ¿Y si lo conseguían? ¿Y si reabrían la Ópera? Oh, ¡sería tan maravilloso! Volver a la Ópera, volver a cantar de verdad... no en un simple coro.

- Por fin te encuentro -dijo tras ella la voz de Raoul-. Te vas a helar aquí fuera.

- No me encontraba bien -se justificó ella-. El aire fresco me ha venido bien.

Raoul bajó los escalones de la casa.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

- Si no te importa, sí, me gustaría volver a casa.

- Claro -asintió él. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Christine bajó la mirada, algo incómoda-. Voy a por los abrigos.

- Te espero aquí.

* * *

Erik vio como Raoul volvía a entrar en la casa. Christine se quedó de nuevo sola. Pero esta vez, en lugar de fruncir el ceño, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras sus mejillas recuperaban su color. ¿Qué le habría dicho aquel matrimonio para cambiar su expresión? Erik quiso pensar que había sido el matrimonio, pues apenas acababa de salir y la había encontrado despidiéndose de aquella extraña pareja. Poco después apareció Raoul. ¿Por qué había sonreído Christine? ¿Era realmente por algo que le hubieran dicho aquellos extraños? ¿O era por Raoul? Una sensación muy desagradable se instaló en el pecho de Erik. Una sensación que ya conocía, y que creía haber superado tiempo atrás. Trató de desterrar los celos de su corazón, pero verla con Raoul era una verdadera tortura. Decidió marcharse antes de que volviera a aparecer él.

Esperaba y ansiaba que esa maldita ramera hiciera bien su trabajo. ¡Pero solo Dios sabía cuanto tiempo más tendría que soportar la presencia de Raoul alrededor de Christine!


End file.
